el unico phantom
by dakira.93
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué es en realidad el tiempo y el espacio? Y si estamos realmente solos en el universo. Estas mismas preguntas las ha venido realizando el hombre desde los inicios de la ciencia. Si realizáramos una encuesta donde se preguntará ¿qué es tiempo? ó ¿qué es espacio?, las respuestas serían muy diversas, desde el silencio, hasta una respuesta complicada..
1. Chapter 1

**EL UNICO PHANTOM**

**Introducción:**

**¿Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué es en realidad el tiempo y el espacio? Y si estamos realmente solos en el universo… ¿existirán mundos paralelos a este?** **Estas mismas preguntas las ha venido realizando el hombre desde los inicios de la ciencia…..Si realizáramos una encuesta donde se preguntará ¿qué es tiempo? ó ¿qué es espacio?, las respuestas serían muy diversas, desde el silencio, hasta una respuesta complicada intentando explicar algo que comúnmente no se cuestiona…pero que están allí..¿Y que pasaría si no fuéramos los únicos en universo?... ¿y si hubiesen mas universos?... ¿cuantos mas hay?... ¿que estará asiendo tu yo alterno en este preciso momento? ...estas son preguntas que Danny esta por responder….de una forma que jamás imagino... al tiempo que intentara lidiar consigo mismo.**

**¿Renunciara a la Felicidad para salvar al universo de la destrucción total?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1- el comienzo pat I**

_Prisión de Amity park-__** marzo 14 – 2010-10 am**_

**Se ve un televisor encendido en el cual una reportera da las últimas noticias-**

**_y aquí estamos en la plaza central de Amity park para dar inicio a la ejecución del delincuente mas buscado de todo los estados unidos….vamos con tigo Jerry..**

**Jerry_(la imagen cambia a un hombre alto de tez moreno claro, de cabellos oscuros, gafas y un suéter rojo..)_a si es Daisi estamos a unos momentos de que de inicio el momento mas esperado por todo el país y la nación.. Escuchemos lo que nos dice el alcalde..**

**_así es ciudadanos el día de hoy concluye la ola de terribles y sangrientos homicidios... el veredicto ya a sido tomado por el jurado de nuestra ciudad en estos momento se esta trasladando al acusado a lo que será su ejecución—**

**El televisor se apaga y un grupo de policías y agentes especiales pasan frente a el por un pasillo que conduce a las celdas de los prisioneros... pero los agentes no miran a ninguno ya que se dirige especialmente asta la ultima celda del fondo...Muchos prisioneros están muy alterados azotándose contra los barrotes de las puertas otros esperan tranquila mente y unos mas gritan justicia—**

**Un policía teclea unos números en un teclado junto a la celda los barrotes se abren...Dentro un joven de unos 18 años de cabellos azabaches yace sentado tranquilamente en su cama _ bien chico es hora…vamos levántate…_ordeno el policía mas el joven no respondió _ ¿te crees muy rudo he? _el prisionero solo levanto el rostro mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios...y una mirada penetrante en sus ojos de azules….el policía retrocedió algo asustado luego se enderezo mostrando superioridad…_eso no funcionara …andando…muévete…_exclamo el hombre de traje…tomo al chico y lo esposo otros agentes se acercaron y le colocaron un chaleco antibalas y un casco…luego lo rodearon y salieron de la celda…_Allí viene _exclamo un prisionero_ maldito _ mátenlo _ justicia _proclamaban…uno de ellos saco un cuchillo y lo lanzo al joven oji azul..Por fortuna este no lo daño gracias a la intervención oportuna de un agente_ Andando… vamos…vamos…_exclamo este mismo y comenzaron a correr tirando del joven y sin perder su formación…al llegar a la puerta se detuvieron…uno de los policías s adelanto entrando a "la zona de traslado" _ Perímetro asegurado _dijo el hombre y enseguida entraron todo con el prisionero…cuando se disponían a entrar el comandante y jefe de la Brigada Especial de Traslado...(BET) ... noto algo_ algo no esta bien…._dijo para si mismo_!CUBRANSEEE!_Grito a sus compañeros…de pronto de entre el ducto de ventilación un disparo salió dándole justo en el pecho al prisionero ,que sin mas ni mas callo muerto al instante..._Esta muerto comandante _dijo un oficial…_ posiciones _ respondió el comandante…todos comienzan a disparar al ducto asta lograr hacer un gran daño en el…_¿donde esta? _no pudo haberse salvado..._ dice un oficial mientras continúan apuntando….de repente la rejilla del ducto cae sobre el comandante derribándolo .. Seguido de un joven de unos 18 años vestido de negro con lentes oscuros botas y cabellos blancos.. Que comienza a lanzar rallos con sus manos a los agentes los cuales salen huyendo de lugar…el comandante se pone de pie y apunta a la espalda del recién llegado…**

**_identifíquese ponga las manos en alto y ríndase!**

**_o vamos por que siempre tiene que se así?... comandante máster..**

**_¿te conozco?**

**_yo diría que si.._el joven se da la vuelta y se quita los lentes mientras expresa una sonrisa tenue en sus facciones dando a conocer así su identidad..**

**_¿TU?!..._exclama sorprendido el comandante _pe .. Pero …si tu…¿Qué CLASE DE TRUCO ES ESTE?!**

**_ningún truco mi ¿Qué será?¿viejo amigo?...jajajaja…soy el UNICO..e inigualable DANNY PHANTOM..dise mientras sigue sonriente y confiado..**

**_¡NOO! .. Tu ... Tu estas muerto ..Acabas de morir! ..._exclamo el hombre aterrado aun por la conmoción..**

**_hahaha!...EL…esta muerto.._dijo Phantom señalando el cadáver del prisionero—**

…**el hombre volteo para asegurarse de que no estuviera mintiendo…luego el chico se dio la vuelta ajusto sus lentes…miro un extraño reloj que cargaba..y dijo_ me voy…**

**_NO!...espera!...exclamo máster apuntando con su arma pero el chico ya avía salido volando del lugar….voló por la ciudad hasta llegar a un edificio muy conocido para, el… saco un extraño artefacto y lo ajusto, un cronometro apareció en el reloj..**

**_15 minutos para fractura inter-dimensional – fijando destino a la estación alfa del sector A_ dijo una vos computarizada proveniente del extraño artefacto_**

**_ bien…solo uno mas..jajajajaja_**

**_destino cancelado…_**

**_¿que pero como?...valeri querida…se que eres tu…_de entre las sombras una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad sale al encuentro con el oji verde… _valla te ves bien en ese trage…y..¿quien es tu nuevo compañero?...dijo mirando nuevamente a las sombras…**

**_agente Foley ….tuker Foley..valla así que tu eres Da Phantom..**

**_que decepcionado…?..._le respondió Phantom burlonamente.._pues déjame te..**

**_ni se te ocurra Phantom sabes que puedo mandarte al infierno…_**

**_recuerda el procedimiento valeri..**

**_ja al diablo el protocolo yo misma lo ejecutare aquí mismo..**

**_no valeri…yo me ago. cargo .. cúbreme….._Daniel Fenton alias Da Phantom….quedas arrestado sin derecho a una defensa…** **la chica se acerca y le coloca unas esposas espesiales...que lo electrocutan..cae de rodillas y pierde su transformasion...luego levanta la vista..**

**_todo listo señor..si...afirmativo..._desia la mujer mientras ablaba por un intercomunicador que llevaba..**

**_en serio…si que son patét….**

_**Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración un rallo callo del sielo disolviendo sus cuerpos y arrastrándolos a los tres..**_

_**En alguna parte en un cuartel el mismo rallo cae sobre una habitación dejando tirados a tres individuos…mas agentes llegan y recogen a Daniel arrestándolo y poniéndole en custodia…mientras otro hombre de cabellos negros canosos y regordete se acerca a valeri y tuker..**_

_**_**_**quiero un informe completo….**

**_si señor…****dicen ambos chicos al mismo tiempo..**

**Oras mas tarde: _**

**En otra sala los agentes que arrestaron a Phantom lo preparan para el veredicto final ..frente a el un jurado y el mismo hombre regordete…discuten la condena del prisionero…quien los mira con desagrado desde su lugar…finalmente el hombre se levanta y comienza a hablar..mientras que en una pantalla docenas de fotos aparecen…**

_**_**_**Daniel Fenton alias Da Phantom…se le acusa de 123 homicidios premeditados.. en 123 universos.. Asesinando a sus contrapartes en cada uno de ellos ..y poniendo en riesgo el equilibrio del multi-univezo…. en vista de la decisión unánime del jurado será confinado al sector z la prisión de máxima seguridad en todos los mundos…._****el hombre se acerca a una computadora e ingresa un código en una de ellas luego mira nuevamente al chico y pregunta****_ ¿como se declara?**

**_inocente…****todos lo miran y comienzan a murmurar entre los espectadores..mientras tanto una joven mujer llega a la sala toma asiento y mira fijamente al acusado este se da cuenta y continua****…****..si inocente…o díganme puede alguien ser juzgado por tratar de ser mejor…por tratar…. de ser… único ...yo pienso que no!...o quien no a deseado alguna vez ser el mejor en algo.. dejar de ser solo un bufón en cada uno de esos estúpidos mundos..pues bien antes de tomar su decisión piensen en esto….¿que es realmente la moral y que representa en cada uno de ustedes…_****dicho esto toma asiento en su lugar, mira nuevamente a la mujer … la mujer sonríe…y levanta su bolso…de el saca un pequeño insecto parecido a una cucaracha y la suelta…la cucaracha camina a donde esta el cristal de seguridad que dividía al acusado del jurado…un guardia la mira extrañado pues era raro ver plagas como esas en lugares tan limpios…trata de tomarla pero enseguida nota algo extraño…el insecto se posa en el cristal…la mujer saca una pluma y oprime el clip de la tinta y la cucaracha ase explosión creando un gran desastre, dejando una nuve de humo tras ella…la mujer se acerca a Phantom y lo libera el la mira y la besa**

**_****gracias Sam_**

**_ Solo cuídate quieres_**

**_lo are…ahora vete..****la mujer sale de la habitación mientras que Daniel cambia el curso de del destino en la computadora….luego toma asiento en la silla el rallo baja y lo absorbe…..momentos después el hombre regordete entra seguido de tuker y valeri**

**_**_**¡no puede ser!...e**__**xclama el hombre molesto**_

_**_señor! !.. Permiso para hablar!**_

_**_permiso concedido—**_

_**_permítanos traerlo de vuelta señor…mi compañera y yo nos aremos cargo…**_

_**_ esta bien chicos, la misión es suya….no permitan que se salga con la suya,…valeri.. sigue el protocolo**_

_**_si señor…**_

_**_a donde iría?...**__**pregunta tuker..**_

_**_solo queda un lugar al que pudo haber ido. .**__**exclama el hombre..fija el curso nuevamente en la computadora…y los chicos se van**__**….suerte!**_

_**Han pasado ya 4 años después de lo del des asteroide que amenazo al mundo..y 4 años que todos conocían la identidad del chico fantasma…ahora todos le conocían y era muy respetado por todos.. durante este tiempo los ataques de fantasmas avían disminuido…he incluso algunos podían andar libremente por la ciudad siempre y cuando no ocasionaran revuelos…**_

_**amiti park –**_

_**En la hamburguesa apestosa un chico y una chica estaban sentados uno frente a otro..el primero de piel morena anteojos y una boina disfrutava ferozmente de una malteada y tres amburguesas…la otra una joven gotica..de cabellos cortos lo observaba con sierto desagrado…mientras comia una enzalada de frutas… **_

_**_genial hoy están al tres por uno…**__**.dijo el moreno observando las amburguesas frente a el**__**...**__**y esperando una típica y acostumbrada reprimienda por parte de la gotica…cosa que no ocurrio esta vez…..**__**¿que sucede te ocurre algo sam?..**__**pregunto cambiando su semblante**_

_**_no he visto a Danny en todo el dia…**_

_**_bueno ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco**_

_**_estoy preocupada tuker…lo he notado algo extraño **_

_**_¿extraño?...¿como?...**_

_**_pues no lo se esta como distraído….indiferente..es como si viviera en otro mundo. Lejos de mi, de nosotros,**_

_**_creo que estas exagerando sam….tal vez sea solo tu imaginación…**_

_**_no lo creo tuker…anda vamos**_

_**_a donde?**_

_**_a casa de Danny…tenemos que saber que es lo que pasa con el**_

_**_sam…espera…no he acabado mi hamburguesa..**_

_**_ho! Vamos tuker..ya no eres un niño de 14 años..por amor de Dios..ademas ¿Cuántas mas de esas cosas pienzas comer?**_

_**_no lo se…aun no conozco mi limite!...**_

_**_vien como quieras….**__**sam se retira molesta**_

_**_sam espera solo bromeaba…porfavor sam…**__**tuker sale corriendo detrás de sam mientras que se atraganta una ultima amburguesa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**El único Phantom **_

**Capitulo 2 **

**encuentro**

**Prisión Amity parck**

**Un escuadrón especial ingresa a la prisión, al fondo una celda aun más oscura que cualquier otra, huna silueta se puede distinguir en aquella oscuridad. El hombre yace sentado, encorvado sobre la fría cama, a la espera de una sentencia.**

**_bien vamos vamos_ hablaba el líder del escuadrón. Al llegar uno teclea un código pues la celda no era como cualquier otra, eso se podía notar x el extraño resplandor verde k la envolvía, uno de los sujetos teclea unos códigos en un panel alado de la celda, los barrotes resplandecientes se despliegan para permitir la entrada.**

**_ un chico de unos 18 años sale de entre la sombra, vestido con un extraño trage de color negro con blanco, y una insignia en el pecho con las letras DP. **

**_ ayer un hombre rico y poderoso, hoy un simple prisionero, ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto?_/pregunto el hombre al chico/**

**_ fuiste muy egoísta, y cometiste muchos crímenes, _ le respondió el joven. El hombre sonrió por lo bajo y le miro nuevamente.**

**_ es cierto Daniel, pero también lo es que estoy muy arrepentido, hijo._/ hablo esbozando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.**

**_ no me llames hijo, ahora levántate._/le ordeno algo molesto el hofa/**

**_ As cambiado Daniel, **

**_ Todos lo asemos. Vlad, dijo el chico dándose la vuelta.**

**_ si que lo acemos./ contesto vlad mientras unos policías le ponían unas esposas especiales en sus muñecas,**

**_todo listo señor_/ dijo un soldado a su superior.**

**_ formaciones. _ hablo el capitán. Y todos se formaron dejando a vlad en medio de todos, Danny sobrevolaba sobre ellos, para acegurarce de que todo marchara conforme a lo planeado. **

**_ salieron al estacionamiento donde una camioneta polarisada aguardaba a la espera del pricionero, en cuanto salieron Danny pudo notar algo, no hera esa sensación de cuando un fantasma aparese, hera mas bien la sensación que sientes cuando estas solo y captas la presencia de alguien mas en tu espacio. **

**_aguarden,_/grito Danny a los policías/ esto, no esta bien. Dijo el chico y en ese momento cientos de disparo salian del ducto de ventilación, Danny apenas y tuvo el tiempo justo para crear un escudo, para proteger al escuadron y a el,./ Salgan de aquí_/exclamo el joven, y de inmediato subieron a vlad a la camioneta, mientras que un grupo de policías se quedaba para apollar al hofa, mas balas salían del lugar, uno de los militares recibió un tiro en la pierna. El chico furioso ataco el ducto, y justo en ese momento las luces se apagaron,. Danny pudo ver como de las sombras alguien salía volando en dirección al techo, el chico le siguió, mientas le atacaba y esquivaba, uno de los ataques del sujeto le alcanzo derivándolo en un techo, e inhabilitando sus poderes. el sujeto se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Danny con un extraño escalofrió. Al no encontrar mas rastro, decidió continuar con su misión. Los policías estaban en la autopista en dirección al cuartel general de los hombres d blanco. Allí fue entregado, para posteriormente ser ingresado a una nueva prisión de máxima seguridad en la zona fantasma. **

**_ gracias chico fantasma, te encuentras bien_/le dijo el hombre estrechando del chico.**

**_ no hay de que, y pofavor llámeme Danny._/pidió el chico, para acto seguido levanto el vuelo / me pegunto si ese fantasma pretendía vengar o ayudar. No mas bien fue como si me atacara a mí. /_ se cuestionaba Danny. En poco tiempo llego a su casa, aun era de noche, y decidió descansar, estaba muy agotado puesto que desde que los hombres de blanco cuidaban el orden en la ciudad, muchos fantasmas que avian sido capturados, eran enviados a los cuarteles donde eran sentenciados y encarcelados en priciones especiales, cosa que no avia sido la esepcion esta noche con el traslado de vlad máster, quien avia sido encontrado durante una expedición en marte. Estaba atrapado en un enorme bloque de hielo, afortunadamente. Y de eso asia ya algunos días. Razón por la que ahora avia tenido que acudir de nuevo a una misión como apollo para el traslado. La presencia del fantasma en el estacionamiento avia sido algo rara pues nunca se iso publica la noticia de vlad, y tanpoco fue algo muy común que se fuera sin darle mas pelea. Con este ultimo pensamiento el chico se quedo dormido sobre su cama.**

_**Danny se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro..tanto que no podía ver nada…trato de usar su energía fantasma para crear luz mas no funsiono..poco a poco un pequeño punto aparesio de el una espesie de puente surgio, avanzo muy despacio por por el…sin dejar de cuestionarse como avia llegado a ese lugar**_

_**_pero que pasa?..**__** dijo observando a su alrededor..del pequeño destello surgieron cientos de burbujas donde se podían ver distintos mundos…todos tan parecidos y tan diferentes en si…danny no comprendía aun lo que sucedía..una de ellas floto cerca de el…el extendió su mano y la tomo…miro con detenimiento…y lo que vio no le gusto nada..en ella se podía observar el acontecimiento de hace unos años con spectra…donde quiso destruir la escuela junto con todos incluyendo a su hermana jazz…después de eso todos los habitantes lo acusaban…y lo condenaban…e incluso el mismo se culpaba de ello….decepcionado de si mismo..huyo….**__**noooooooooo!,…**__**grito casi con llanto y rabia….**__**eso …eso jamás..paso…**__**pronuncio para si mismo cayendo de rodillas.._**__**.¿donde estoy?...**__**se pregunto…**__**¿Qué es este lugar?...**_

_**_esto chico fantasma es la nada…y el comienzo del todo..**_

_**_que quien dijo eso…**__**exigió saber poniéndose en pie**_

_**_no te asustes por favor…no estoy aquí para dañarte…solo quiero mostrarte**_

_**_¿mostrarme?...¿mostrarme que..?..y..¿quien eres?**_

_**_soy darren y soy un observador…**_

_**_¿un observador?...pensé que ustedes no intervenían con la línea de flujo temporal?**_

_**_y así es mi joven fantasma**_

_**_y entonces que es lo que sucede…**_

_**_no estoy interviniendo en tu línea de tiempo…. Creo que eso ya no es posible**_

_**_que, pero y reloj. el**_

_**_ no chico, ahora el delicado equilibrio que mantiene unido el tiempo espacio, esta por perderse.**_

_**_ y yo que tengo que ver con eso,?**_

_**_…**__**Los seres humanos, y cualquier otro cer existente normalmente se mueven en 2 dimensiones: tiempo y espacio. Las cuales "perciben" a través del sistema de medición creado por el mismo hombre, pero realmente la mayoría no las conceptualiza, "**__**Tiempo y espacio son dos categorías básicas de la **_**existencia humana, pero rara vez se discuten**** ….****el ****espacio es****un orden de existencia de las cosas que se manifiesta en su simultianismo…mientras que el ****tiempo**** es ****el orden sucesivo de lo que acontece…****dijo el sujeto al tiempo que sostenía una burbuja en sus manos.**

_**_ y repito ¿ que tengo que ver yo con eso?_**_

_**_solo crei conveniente explicártelo. **_

_**_amigo, ya tengo suficiente en la escuela, ahora también debo aprender lecciones mientras duermo?**_

_**_Danny fentom debes tener mucho cuidado…a partir de ahora vendrán cosas difíciles…grandes cambios…luchas y pruebas….podrías perder lo que mas amas…debes estar alerta…debes confiar en lo que eres…**__**no habría ninguna diferencia interna entre 2 mundos creados en diferentes lugares o tiempos**_

_**_¿confiar…en…lo que soy…?¿diferencia interna de dos mundos?...de que estas ablando ahora estoy mas confundido…**_

_**_solo recuerda Daniel tu mundo esta en tus manos…TOMA LA DESICION CORECTA…_**_

_**_que…que…..oye espera…noooo..**__**_todo se comienza a desvanecer y el lugar se ace aun mas oscuro….**__**Espera … yo no entiendo**__**….**_**danny siente como ahora esta parado sobre algo firme…cae nuevamente de rodillas.. se abraza así mismo…y comienza a llorar…**_**.poco a poco un pequeño destello surge sobre el…levanta la mirada…y escucha como una suave voz le llamaba**_

_**_**__**danny!... Danny!...**_

_**Decía la voz con insistencia…danny se puso en pie tratando de tocar el resplandor..la luz callo sobre el como si de agua se tratase…sintiendo que se ahogaba…quiso gritar pero no podía trato de nuevo y de nuevo…**_

_**_**__**haaaaaaaaaa!...**__**grito Danny al despertar de repente en un sobresalto…**__**_que…?...sam?...¡chicos!...¿que asen aquí?...**_

_**_estábamos muy preocupados por ti Danny…y al parecer yo tenia razón..**_

_**_razon sobre que?...**_

_**_sam dice que algo te pasa…y a decir verdad …yo también comienzo a creerlo amigo…**_

_**_oh ¡! Vamos chicos no es nada…**_

_**_nada!...estabas sudando….no respirabas….y tampoco despertabas..ademas jazz dice que te la as pasado aquí todo el dia….¿algo que se me este pasando?...**_

_**_ …¿todo el dia..?...¿que….que ora es?..**_

_**_son las 8:00..**_

_**_ si de la mañana y eso que?..**_

_**_ viejo es de la noche**_

_**_Oohh!../ Exclamo el chico algo sorprendido, conprendiendo que avia dormido un lapso de casi 24 oras seguidas… /_ estan exagerando../le hablo a los chicos con despreocupación para que dejaran el asunto/**_

_**_no Danny se que algo te pasa….o que ya no confías en tu novia?..**_

_**_y no dejemos atrás a tu mejor amigo.. o sea yo **_

_**_lo se…perdóneme por preocuparlos…es solo que….no es….nada…enserio…!**_

_**_vien!...como quieras..**_

_**_sam por favor…no te enojes**_

_**_y como quieres que no me enoje si no confías lo suficiente en mi como para decirme lo que te pasa?...**_

_**_por supuesto que confió en ti….y en tuker…pero enserio se están ahogando en un vaso de agua….**_

_**_ahh!...soy una escéptica entonces..?**_

_**_claro que no sam…eres perfecta….y así me gustas…**_

_**_me diras que sucede…**_

_**_chicos!...chicos!..Oigan aun estoy aquí..!...si!..eso es…todo el mundo ignora al chico de gafas…vamos mi amor..**__**le dise a su PDA**__**….les veo haya abajo….no olviden que hoy es dia de bolos…no se tarden…**__**tuker sirra la puerta mientas Danny y sam se dan un beso..cuando notan la ausencia de su amigo..ambos comienzan a reir….luego sam mira nuevamente a danny..**__**.**_

_**_entonses que?..**_

_**_¿que…de …que?...**_

_**_me diras que sucede?**_

_**_enserio sam no es nada…solo es estrés…..**__**no puedo contarle a sam….se preocuparía…además no estoy seguro de lo que pasa con migo**__**….penzo el oji azul**_

_**_entonses deverias tomarte unas vacasiones…¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana nos vamos acampar…**_

_**_suena genial!...**_

_**_yo m encargare de todo…pero pienzo que deverias hablar con tus padres…**_

_**_si tal vez pero no quiero preocuparlos…..tampoco quiero mas pruebas…**_

_**_ok…ok..pero promete que si pasa algo me lo dirás…**_

_**_**__**prometido**__**…**__**sam abraza a Danny y el corresponde al gesto..luego comienzan a platicar sobre otras cosas y no se dan cuenta del tiepo que transcurre..**_

_**_**__**valla así que eso fue lo que paso con el y estrella**__**…**__**dice sam algo sorpendida…**_

_**_si pero a el no le gusta hablar de eso…..oye…**__**dice Danny mirando su reloj que marca las **_**11:39 pm…**

_**_si que pasa?.…**__**..pregunta la pelinegro al oji azul**_

_**_Tucker!...se supone que hoy iríamos a los bolos**_

_**_ohh!.. Santo cielos lo olvidamos….**_**ambos bajan a la sala pero ya no hay naden…Danny mira el reloj y se sorprende…**

**_**_**cielos!...es tardísimo…Tucker va a matarme por esto…**_

…**.en alguna parte de la ciudad…Tucker llega furioso a su casa**

**_**_** …..voy a matarlo por esto!...**_

**De regreso a los laboratorios fentom**

_**_tranquilo Danny el entenderá…bien yo también me marcho!.o de lo contrario mis padres enloquecerán...te veo mañana**_

_**_no…espera te llevare…**_**Danny se transforma en fantasma y toma a sam en sus brazos luego emprende el vuelo rumbo a la casa de la chica…**

_**_valla que es hermoso...**__**pronuncia Sam **__**…._nunca deja de sorprenderme..**_

_**_lo se….es uno de los beneficios de ser héroe…**__**contesta Danny…**_

…_**..10 minutos mas tarde ….**_

_**_**__**bien llegamos….**__**dice Danny….**__**.**__** Desciende con delicadeza bajándola en la entrada de su casa…**_

_**_**__**gracias Danny…**__**, se acerca a el y le da un beso..luego se aleja.**__**…y será mejor que entre….**_

_**_y…yo….que me marche….te veré mañana….**_

_**_por supuesto…**_

_**_te amo sam..**_

_**_y yo a ti…**_**…estaba a punto de vesarse de nuevo cuando la puerta se abre..y un hombre mayor sale crusado de brazos con una expresión molesta…**

**_****jovensita ¿Qué oras son estas de llegar….y usted joven fentom…esta muy bien que ustedes tengan una relasion…pero..lo que no me parece es que anden solos por ahí a altas oras de la noche..**

**_oohh!..vamos papa ya no soy una niña…**

**_este…si….disculpe señor manson..no..no volverá a pasar..**

**_pues eso espero jobensito….y usted señorita..despidase…**

**_asta luego Danny…**

**_asta luego sam…****…..danny levanta el vuelo y sale de allí…mientras sam le dirige una mirada acecina a su padre…**

**_se puede saber que es lo que sucede con tigo…..no asíamos nada malo**

**_sucede que eres mi hija….y me preocupas….ese chico podrá ser el héroe que salvo al mundo..pero no deja de ser eso…un chico…****Sam se marcha dejando a su padre molesto en el recibidor…llega y se deja caer sobre su cama.. pensando en lo molesto e inoportunos que suelen ser los padres a veces.. pronto queda rendida y se duerme..**

**-Danny volaba rumbo a su casa por el cielo nocturno…en verdad Sam tenia razón todo Hera hermoso desde ese punto de vista..y pocas veces el lo avía notado…y ahora era una de ellas….disminuyo su velocidad para disfrutar mas dela agradable brisa que acarisiaba su rostro….de pronto algo perturbo su paz…sintió un escalofrio que le recorrió su cuerpo y su sentido fantasma se activo..se detuvo de golpe..echo un vistazo a los alrededores…pero nada no avía nada ni nadie..**

**_****genial!...lo que me faltaba …. ****Dijo nuestro amigo algo sarcástico y molesto por el resiente acontecimiento…..echo un vistazo a su reloj que marcaba las 12:00am y emprendió de nuevo el vuelo.. Pero no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación…..****será que Sam y Tucker tengan razón….no…no pienso someterme a mas pruebas….****pensó****durante los últimos años Danny avía sido sometido apruebas por sus padres para analizar y descifrar su estructura de ADN.. además de que también en varias ocasiones avía sido utilizado como "conejillo de indias" como el decía para poner a prueba algunos experimentos de sus padres…**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL UNICO PHANTOM**

**Capitulo 3**

**descubriendo**

_**Parque Amity..**_

_**Es la media noche y un chico contempla la magestuaosa ciudad, mientras lo hacia recordaba con claridad un encuentro muy particular que avia tenido asia apenas unas 28 oras atrás.**_

_**_**__**genial estuve tan cerca, aunque ese chico, no es como los otros talves el sea, si eso es, pues bien si asi es no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Esto va a cer mejor de lo que soñé.**__**….**__**dise el hombre que esta vestido con un traje como el de jack, lentes oscuros…usa guantes, botas y un cinturón algo extraño y una especie de gorro negro y gabardina.…se pone en pie..y ajusta sus lentes…lo unco distiguible en la oscura noche son sus mechones blancos , que de un momento a otro pasan de blancos a negros…dispuesto a marcharse se incorpora cuando un pequeño artefacto comienza a sonar..poniendole alerta…_**__**alguien viene…demonios!..._**__**exclama el hombre…oprime un botón que esta en la e villa de su cinturón _**_

_**Campo de protección activado**__**_...abla una voz computarizada…luego se ace intangible y se oculta…**_

_**En ese momento un sujeto de mas o menos su edad aparese en el nocturno sielo da una vueltas y se marcha…**_

_**_**__**v**__**alla valla.. quien lo diría….pues bien que inisie el juego…**_

_**Danny llego a su casa paso atravez de los muro se destranformo y echo un ultimo vistazo a la gran ciudad desde su ventana…**_

_**_**__**presiento que..las cosas están por cambiar…no mas bien es..**_

_**_danny cariño eres tu?...**__**pegunto una mujer de cabellos naranja y trage azul desde el otro lado d la puerta..**__**estas bien querido**_

_**_**__**si mama descuida….estoy bien..**_

_**_solo quería darte las buenas noches…y avisarte que tu padre y yo estaremos en el laboratorio asta tarde…..que descanses cariño..**_

_**_**__**mama!..**_

_**_si?..que pasa cariño**_

_**_no..no es nada….asta mañana..**_

**8:30am_ Un telefono suena y alguen contesta**

**_****bueno?...chicos!…si…¿ahora?...ok…en 20 mn estoy ayi…sisi…como quieras…bien..adios….**

**_¿quien era danny?..¿a caso algún archienemigo?**

**_no..es tuker dise q iremos a ver los resultados en las universidades….¿no es sorprendente que nos kieran en todas?**

**_vien cariño cuidate mucho…****le dise su madre**

**_deverias de llevarte nuestro nuevo ecto desintegrador multi funcional atrapa a los fantasmas y los conprime para enviarlos directo a la zona fantasma****….****exclama jack fentom mientra q levanta el aparato q parece una espesie de cubo..**

**_ si si puedes escribir todo eso, o por lo menos ponerle otro nombre,_/exclama jaz quien ingresa a la cosina/ hola mama, hola hermanito.**

**_hola jaz, y que..no se supone que para eso el termo fentom**

**_si..pero esta es un nueva versión mejorada…**

**_ehhh no grasias…bien adiós..****se transforma y sale volando..**

**_ yo tanvien me voy, adiós mama, papa.**

**_ cresen tan rápido _/dice jack**

**_si. Estoy orgullosa de ambos pero apesar del tiempo me es difisil todavía de creer que nuestro hijo sea el chico fantasma y el héroe del mundo….el arriesga su vida casi a diario..eso me preocupa..****dise madie con algo de nostalgia**

**_lo se querida pero no podemos inpedirselo..es una decisión que el tomo..solo podemos apoyarlo en lo que podamos..****le cotesta jack dándole animos a su esposa**

**_si tienes razón jack..**

**_y bien que te dijo?**

**_dise que en 20 mn estará aquí**

**_como crees que nos valla en la universidad tuk**

**_espero que bien….y aun mejor si hay chicas lindas…danny se pondrá muy feliz**

**_mas te vale que ni lo intentes….**

_**_jajajajaja..sam ¿estas celosa?...jajajaja..valla eso si que me sorprende..**_

_**_no le veo lo gracioso..!..y por supuesto q no estoy celosa..**_

_**_descuida sam yo jamás aria algo que provocara el rompimiento entre tu y danny…además desde que anda con tigo ya ni mira otras chicas..asta paresiera q es…jajajajajajajaja..no me imajino a danny siendo un..**_

_**_¿un que exactamente?**_

_**_coff. .coff .coff..danny..no..no te vi llegar…**_

_**_soy de paso ligero…**_

_**_sierto..muy buen punto…**_

_**_hola sam**_

_**_hola..**_

_**_oh no…ahora actuaran..como si no se vieran en mucho tiempo….vamos tortolos….**_

_**Esa tarde al volver**_

_**_y bien que te a paresido la universidad master school**_

_**_no lo se…..esta bien supongo..ademas de que esta bastante cerca de Amity parck.**_

_**_yo creo que es una buena obsion..**_

_**_si además podemos rentar un apartamento en caso de no querer viaja..**_

_**_suena bien tuck**_

_**_¡que les parece si vamos a nasty burguer!...yo imvito!**_

_**En nasty burguer**_

_**_saven no se si estoy triste o contento de saber que no hemos tenido ninguna caseria de fantasmas en estos últimos tiempos…**_

_**_eso es por el tratado de paz que hisieron los fantasmas después del desasteroide.. y por que los hombres de blanco cuidan el hoden en la ciudad.**_

_**_ pero ahora todo es muy aburrido…**_

_**_ahora todo esta bien!...¿sierto danny?...¿danny?..**_

_**_**ese fantasma, aun me tiene algo intrigado, y ese sueño, estoy confundido..**_/pensaba Danny/**_

_**_oye viejo, que te pasa!**_

_**_aahh!..¿que?...**_

_**_¿que sucede con tigo…estas muy distraído…**_

_**_no es nada…¿de que ablaban?**_

_**_de que ahora todo es aburrido..con respecto a los fantasmas…¿crees que el tratado dure mucho tiempo?**_

_**_TUKER!..lo q menos necesita danny son presiones…suficiente con el nuevo ingreso a master school como para también lidiar con ataques de fantasmas..**_

_**_hoo vamos sam no seas aguafiestas…**_

_**¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...AUXILIO!...FANTASMA!**_

_**_pues al parecer no será así….TRANSFORMASION…**_

_**_ohh genial….bamos tuker..**_

_**_ooowwh si…..¿que?..es bueno tener ago de accion deves en cuando..**_

_**_donde esta….. /se peguntaba el hofa**_

_**Auxilio….no…suéltame….**_

_**_dejalo empaz!... /exclamo dany llegando al lugar, y viendo como un extraño sostenía a un humano por el cuello de su camisa./**_

_**_pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí… /dijo el extraño jirandose en dirección al chico y soltando a su victima/ _ savia que un poco de alvoroto atraería tu atención, eres rápido.**_

_**_¿que…¿Quién eres ?... /pegunto Danny algo molesto ante la revelación del sujeto.**_

_**_tu peor peasilla ….**_

_**_amigo..ya e escuchado eso antes…**_

**una gran batalla se comienza a llevar acabo en las afueras de nasty bueguer…danny lanza un rallo de ectoplasma con su mano derecha seguido de uno de hielo con su mano izquierda…el contrincante se defiende con un escudo de energía..luego se divide en dos…y ataca por la espalda reteniéndole las manos para impedir un nuevo ataque..danny se logra liberar al desprender una onda de energía hectoplasmatica pero a cambio su poder disminuye … el enemigo aprovecha la leve reducción de poder de danny y crea con su propia energía una especie de soga que envuelve a Danny y lo deriva dándole una descarga eléctrica…DP cae y se impacta en el pavimento mucha gente mira la batalla desde dentro de los edificios cercanos..

__**dejalo**_….exclama sam y saca una pequeña pluma que lanza un rallo de ectoplasma..que le da al sujeto en la espalda este se voltea y mira a sam…luego esbosa una maligna sonrrisa

__**vien echo sam..mi turno**_..tuker saca un artefacto que a la vista de cualquiera pasaría por un voligrafo común oprime un botón y toma forma de la ectobazuca apunta al sujeto que los mira ferozmente y dispara…

__**creo que será en otra ocasión, al fin y alcabo aun nesito una pieza, puesto que e comprobado lo que quería saber..**_…dise el hombre mirando a danny y los resien llegados…

__**hoo no…no será así**_…dise nanny poniéndose en pie…acabaremos esto ahora mismo..

__**tranquilo Daniel…te prometo que todo acabara, pero no será ahora. Cuando encuentre lo que falta te buscare, valió la pena el sacrificio de los demás. jajaja**_

__**¿los demás?..¿de quienes ablas**_?...reclamas saber pero el hombre se marcha por un callejón Danny le persigue y le lanza un rallo con el cual sus gafas oscuras caen dejando ver su rostro..el hombre responde al ataque dándole con un arma anti-espectro..danny no lo logra esquivar y recibe el ataque con lo cual cae de nuevo al suelo muy aturdido…intenta moverse , levanta la vista para ver la cara de su atacante y saber quien era.._**..¿que….?.. **_Pregunta un confundido Danny

__**jajajajajajajajaja….**_ríe burlonamente el sujeto.. Luego se marcha dejando atrás a un inconsciente Daniel_**..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 4**_

hola estoy escasa de tiempo y de ideas para los titulos si gustan pueden sujerir algunos.

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**_danny flotaba en un abismo obscuro..observando a su alrredor.….intento transformarse pero nada sucedio…lo intento de nuevo…y de nuevo…mas ninguno de sus intentos funsiono…frustrado en sus intentos se acuclillo a si mismo, sintiendo solo el basio de la inmensa nada. **_

_**_¿como es que termine en este lugar?..se pregunto el chico, intentando mirar, pero todo seguía igual.**_

_**_¿que?..no recuerdas?...Le pregunta una voz…danny se sorprende y queda tratando de encontrar una justificasion lojica del por que…..no te angusties chico fantasma….la respuesta es algo mucho mas sensilla de lo que imajias..**_

_**_Darren?...estoy…..¿muerto?...**_

_**/mientras tanto/**_

_**sam y tuker llegan donde danny.. y lo miran inconsiente tirado en el suelo..**_

_**_danny...danny.. despierta porfavor...danny..exclamaba con preocupación la gotica**_

_**_ooh cielos. y ahora que acemos..dijo el moreno en el mismo tono**_

_**_debemos llebarlo a algun medico.o con su familia talvez.. sujirio sam**_

_**_le llamare jazz ella sabra que el moreno al tiempo que sacaba su móvil para llamar a la ermana mayaor del chico inconciente.**_

_**_bien… dijo sam arrodillándose junto a danny**_

_**_hola?...jazz...si soy yo...se trata de Danny...una pelea.. esta bien…. Ablaba tuker por el móvil.**_

_**_¿que te dijo tuker?...pegunto sam con peocupacion**_

_**_dijo que viene para aca..respondio tuker volviendoce a sus amigos.**_

_**/con danny/**_

_**_porfavor...respondeme...acaso mori?...pegunto Danny preocupado**_

_**_no….aun no….contesto el sujeto adjunto**_

_**_entonses donde estoy..quiso saber el joven hofa**_

_**_ deverias preguntar ¿Dónde no estas?...(responde el observador al chico con un ton bulón..danny lo mira lleno de confusion)…jajaja calma amigo este es el principio del todo y el final de la nada…(termina diciendo en un tono serio..**_

_**_como es posible..(responde el peliblanco aun mas confundido…)..¿como puede existir un lugar asi?**_

_**_existe!..(responde con seguridad)..y eso basta para saber que es real**_

_**_sigo sin entender...acaso estoy soñando?**_

_**_¿soñando?...**_

_**_si..ya sabes...me quede dormido..y..**_

_**_no..esto es parte de ti...una continuasion..de tu realidad...**_

_**_ya no se que es real…como saber..ni siquiera se.. si yo lo soy..estoy tan confundido..**_

_**_aun guardas esa confusión dentro de ti..Daniel mas haya de lo que pienses o de lo que crean de ti.. eres alguien realmente especial..deverias saberlo a estas alturas..no todos los días alguien sobrevive a una sobre carga de ectoenergia..y termina convirtiéndose en un héroe..eres esepsional..**_

_**_yo.. no lo se… eso no quita que deje de ser un ser extraño..no soy humano y tampoco fantasma..dijo el chico con angustia en tono de reclamo..…soy una convinasion de ambos.. dime que de bueno puede ser eso..saver que no perteneces a ningún vando.. finalizo bajando la mirada.**_

_**_mirame…tu eres la máxima evolución de los humanos…el puente entre lo físico y lo sobenatural..**_

_**_te equibocas… soy un caos.. soy la razón de que cientos de fantasmas crusen ala tierra..de que a diario muchas vidas corran peligro.. (responde el hofa con nostalgia mientras baja su mirada para no aser notoria las lagrimas que comienzan a caer de sus hermosos ojos azules)**_

_**_no lo entiendes…?.. eres un privilejiado.. el elejido para guiar a la humanidad a la salvación o a su destrucción.. eres el único que podría lograrlo**_

_**_¿por que?..¿por que yo?**_

_**_se que es una carga demasiado grande para ti..pero eso no significa que no puedas con ella.. a nadien se le da una misión que no pueda llevar a cabo..**_

_**_no.. no.. nunca quise esto…**_

_**_sabes daniel. De cualquier mundo existente eres el único que realmente a tomado las decisiones correctas ..al menos asta ahora..**_

_**_a que te refieres:..**_

_**_observa…(le dice el observador al chico, dany levanta la vista y se da cuenta que ahora el lugar esta iluminado y denuevo están ahí frente a aquellas burbujas de cristal que flotan por todo el espacio..**_

_**_que es todo esto…( intenta saber nuestro joben amigo)**_

_**_estos son los diferentes resultados del espacio-tiempo**_

_**_ya las avia visto….dijo el chico mirando en otra direccion**_

_**_claro estaban aquí en tu primera visista..**_

_**_si.. por que. Todo esto me parece una pesadilla..nunca nada de esto sucedió.nada de esto es real!**_

_**_lo son..son verdades. Todas y cada una de ellas ocurrieron en su momento, dándole un giro a la historia, a tu historia.**_

_**_no..no de donde YO bengo. **_

_**_cierto.. pero ¿Por qué?**_

_**_por que jamás lo permiti..**_

_**_exacto siempre as estado ahí para ellos.. y estoy seguro de que seguiras estando..no tomarias una decisión que afectara a tus seres amados.. eres bueno daniel.**_

_**_¿como estas seguro de eso…ya una ves me equiboque..de no .. de no aver sido por reloj mi futuro y el de todos seria un completo infierno.. ¿Cómo se que todo esto no ha sido una mentira?...**_

_**_dime por que los proteges.**_

_**_Yo no lo se..la gente no me necesita, solo soy útil por que los protejo, en el fondo se que me temen.**_

_**_eso es lo que crees?...**_

_**_Es lo que siento…**_

_**_ entonces. No as entendido nada.**_

_**_ no se si quiero entenderlo.. SOY UN COBARDE, COMO QUIERES QUE CARGUE CON ALGO ASI…. Dijo el chico en un grito, sujetándose la cabeza e inclinandoce. **_

_**_eres inestable, **_

_**_no lo comprendes!... **_

_**_ si que lo ago**_

_**_no, no lo entiendes, como podrías, jamás a estado en mi lugar, JAAMMMAAAASSSS!... grito el oji azul serrando sus ojos asta que sus parapados dolieron**_

_**_ pudo sentir que ahora su cuerpo llacia acostado. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería que lo enfretacen de nuevo. Un /piip/ lo iso abrir los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que sintió fue un dolor en los ojos por la luz que invadía el lugar, parpadeo lentamente. Y abrió sus parpados lentamente, lo primero que vio fue un techo algo palido,**_

_**_ no es mi avitacion. Dijo a la nada. Se trato de sentar, pero un dolor en su pecho lo hiso volver a su anterior posición.**_

_**_debes descanzar….le dijo la joven pelinegra que estaba sentada aun lado de la cama en la que el permanecia.**_

_**_as estado aquí…. Dijo para si._ que paso, _pregunto ala chica sin dejar de mirar el techo.**_

_**_ ese sujeto te ataco..estuviste en coma por tres días…y …..y..yo estaba muy preocupada por ti?...todos lo estábamos…dice sam mientras gruesas lagrimas asoman por sus orbes violetas..**_

_**_tranquilízate Sam…estoy aquí**_

_**_ ire a avisar. Tu familia a estado muy preocupada.._ dijo sam poniendoce de pie, Danny solo asintió volviéndose asia ella.**_

_**_oohh mi niño as despertado.. estábamos tan preocupados por ti….dice una mujer mayor de cabellos naranjas que ingresa a la aviación y lo abraza..seguida de un hombre mayor de traje naranja , regordete y una joven de cabellos naranjas.**_

_**_el señor fentom se encuentra libre de peligro...nos as dado un buen susto jovencito..**_

_**_cuando podrá volver a casa..**_

_**_bueno debido a su condición...es mas fuerte que un humano promedio..asi que mañana mismo podrá hacerlo...(respondió el medico mientras revisaba en una carpeta el estado del chico)**_

_**_mi niño...estoy tan feliz ooh! es cierto ..iremos a preparar todo para tu regreso...(le dice su madre y se retira)**_

_**_ asta luego hermanito..le dice la pelirroja al momento que le deposita un beso en la frente...**_

_**madie, Jack, y jazz salieron de la aviación dejando solo a Danny y Sam..**_

_**_Bien antes de irte jovencito aremos un chequeo mas para asegurarnos de que todo continúe bien..les dice el medico y también se retira.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

**_se que se encuentra aquí. Pero no tengo las coordenadas exactas de su ubicación. /hablo un moreno, que movia botones en un GPS/**

**_bah eres lento Foley… no se por que la organización se complica tanto. Si aniquilamos a ambos todo regresara a su equilibrio..¿no es así?**

**_es una posibilidad.. Pero recuerda que aunque así fuera este chico, esta bajo la jurisdicción de reloj, y por obvio motivo también del consejo.**

**_para mi es el mismo…. No importa el lugar..**

**_tranquila val, ahora debemos de encontrarlos a ambos..**

**_aahh! Bien. Solo por que es una orden de arriba. De lo contrario**

**_basta.. Ahora ajusta tu reloj… **

**_listo.. **

**_las coordenadas, y ya esta. **

**_bien Foley..Suerte..**

**_lo mismo…..a y val recuerda.**

**_lo se..Pero procura que eso no pase. No quiero perder a otro compañero.. Aunque se trate de ti..**

**_balla animos!**

**_jaja es broma pero si cuidate folei **

**_linda noche…..perfecta para hacerme de mas poder!-mmm donde podría estar?... así en un hospital…. bien disfruta Daniel. Disfruta tus últimas horas de vida….jajajajaja**

**/::::por un pasillo de hospital una pelinegra enpujaba una silla de ruedas con un oji azul sentado en ella../**

**_aver explicame de nuevo quieres?**

**_sam para mi también es difícil entender.. yo menos que nadien entiendo lo que me pasa..**

**_dime crees que se tate de "EL"**

**_no. No es el.. reloj me lo abria dicho**

**_entonces.. ¿?**

**_no lo se sam..yo…**

**_danny?...danny?que pasa?...responde…**

**_esta aquí sam…**

**_como lo saves?...**

**_lo siento…**

**_yo no veo nada. Estas seguro**

**_si..nesesito que salgas de aquí sam.. por favor…**

**_que piensas hacer **

**_de momento nada.. pero no quiero arriesgarte..**

**_vien.. te espero afuera…**

****una enfermera llega a donde sam y danny****

**_joben fentom.. por aqui… le pido que cualquier cosa de metal la entregue porfavor…**

**_he si… sam..podrias..**danny le entrga a sam una sortija****

**_si claro…*la toma y se marcha****

**_pase porfavor…**pide la enfermera****

_**hola sam!...¿como esta Danny?... hee? Paso algo t ves peocupada**

**_no.. bueno si… esque creo que Danny esta paranoico…**

**_paranoico? A que te refieres…**

**_esque dice que quien ataco en el centro y responsable de que terminara aquí fue… fue el mismo..**

**_quee? Aver explicame..**

**_pues esque ese es el problema yo tampoco entiendo.. **

**_como pudo ser el.. a menos q no se tratara de EL"**

**_no el asegura que no, además reloj lo abria infomado.. dice que esto es diferete..que puede "sentirse"..**

**_pues no.. no se que pasa:**

**_yo tampoco…..yo….tampoco tuk**

**_dime Danny como te sientes**

**_algo nervioso doc**

**_si es normal.. puedes hablar.. de lo que gustes.. yo estare aquí detrás de la computadora escaneando**

**_si..**

**_aa! Y no te muebas…**

**_si**

****que sucede con migo… **/Penso Danny acostado en la camilla/**

_**En una azotea dos siluetas vigilaban precavidamente…**_

**_no lo entiendo val… que pensara hacer este sujeto. ¿Por qué no le mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad.**

**_no se…tal vez…no no puede ser!**

**_quee…que quieres desir con eso hay algo mas que deba saber…**

**_no es seguro pero si este sujeto..averiguo la complemetancion es probable que..**

**_imposible crei que eso era solo una ipotesis experimental…**

**_lo se pero…..**

**_donde esta sam?_/**_**pregunto Danny/**_

**_en recepción.. dime como te cientes Daniel_/**_**contesto el doctor/**_

**_aun nervioso_**

**_vien ya casi teminamos…**

_**Una silueta aparece por detras del doc. **_

**_ME PERMITE!**

**_he? Pero que aces aquí no deverias estar en….AHHH!..._/**_**se escucho un grito en la sala/**_

**_Doctor?...que esta pasando?...ohiga responda?...**

_**/Danny salió del scaner y /**_

**_imposible…./ exclamo Danny mirando incrédulo al hombre de rasgos idénticos a el/**

**_eso crees?...**

**_que..que es lo que quieres.**

**_te quiero a ti….tu poder…quiero ser….UN DIOS…**

**_no te lo prmitire…/****contesto danni . al momento que unos aros blancos ya conocidos le rodeaban dando paso al héroe peliblanco de amity parck ./**

**_sorprendente….. sere inbensible…/**** dijo para si el otro joven idéntico a Danny y se lanzo al atque../**

**/Danny le disparo con rayo de ectoplasma co su mano derecha, convinado con uno de hielo de su mano hisquierda..DAN los esquibo fácilmente y contrataco con una esfera de ectoplasma purpura creada con ambas manos../**

**_te mostrare lo que es el verdadero poder…/****exclamo dan lansando la esfera de sus manos. Destrullendo una delas paredes de hospital. Mucha gente que se encontraba por los pasillos comensaron a correr asia la calle, sam y tuker sintieron temblar todo el edificio.. y de inmediato echaron a correr en dirección a donde se encontaba Danny./el oji verde lo esquivo apenas..tomo aire y lanzo su grito fantasmagórico..dan lo resivio de lleno. Danny callo de rodillas algo cansado ya que aun no controlaba la cantidad de energía utlisada con sulamento.. una enorme nube de humo se levanto en el lugar.. Sam y tuker entraron a lo que quedaba del edificio en esa zona y encontraron al doctor tiado en el suelo sangrando de lo que parecía que alguna vez fuera su brazo./**

**_****que paso? /****Pegunto tuker atónito ante lo que miraba/**

**_****pha…phan..ton…**

**_que le paso a Danny…donde esta…/****cuestiono sam al no ver rastros del oji azul en todo el devastado lugar./**

**_ e….en..lo…enloquesio…/****dijo finalmente el hombre antes de caer en la inconsiencia por tanto dolor../**

**_****bamos sam…hay que salir de aquí ****…/dijo tuck ante lamirada de terror de sam..quien no dava crédito a lo que el hombre ahora inconciente avia dicho****./**

**A unas calles del destrosado hospital Danny rspiaba dificuoltasamente después de aver usado gran parte de su energía en aquel ataque..**

**_****magnifico..pero inútil…/****dijo con arrogancia una silueta que surgia de entre el polvo.. Danny abrió los ojos como platos a ver que su mas poderoso ataque no avia echo efecto. Ni aun por que este avia sido almenos 10 veses mas poderoso que el que utlizo cuando peleo con su otra versión../**

**_****me decepcionas…crei que al conpartir la energía de quellos inútiles..con tigo tendría algo digno..que serias el resipiente pefecto …pero veo que me equivoque…**

**_de que diablos ablas../****exigio saber Danny/**

**_****pues de nada que importe ya por que acabare con tigo ahora mismo…./****exclamo dan lansandose contra Danny… /**

**_****ese no es todo mi poder no me subestimes …./****dijo Danny abalansandose tanvien contra el hombre/**

**_**** entonces muéstrame..muestrme de lo en verdad eres capas de hacer../**** respoindio dan parando en ceco su trayectoria y propinadole un golpe de lleno al hofa en la boca del estomago…/**

**_**** eres lento danniel…/dijo dan/**

**/Danny salió inpulsado asia el cielo y luego de enpicada en dirección a un centro de comercio…/**

**_dannyyy…**** /gritaron sam y tuker cuando llegaron al lugar..viendo con orror en sus caras como su amigo era golpeado por el sujeto de la gabardina…/**

**_****quien demonios eres../cuestiono sam…apuntando con un labial./**

**_eso no funcionara..nunca lo a echo. Estoy en un superior…/****dijo dan jirandose en dirección a sam y tuk/**

**_****n o puede ser /****dijo sam llebandose la mano ala boca../ ****tu…tu eres…**

**_soy Daniel esta mas que obio../****respondio dan posicionándose frente a sam./.**** y tu eres sam…y tu el nerd tuker..jajaja esto es realmente divertido..y en sierto aspecto conmovedor…aunque esa parte ami no me lo parece…**

**_que le isiste a nustro amigo…**** /prengunto tuker al ver que sam no reaccionaba/**

**_****su amigo..pues como desirlo el esta…muerto..o lo estará al menos en unos momentos..ya que no pienso perder mas mi tiempo com ese debilucho..en verdad esperaba poder llevar a cabo mi plan de una fucion pero veo que es inútil..absorebere su enegia igual que con los otros..**** /dijo arrogantemente a los dos chicos atonitos../**

**_****de donde vienes…o que eres../pregunto sam reaccionado../**

**_solia ser uno mas del este amplio y basta existencia.. /dijo dan acercándose de nuevo a sam../**

**_alejate de ellaaa…./grito Danny saliendo de los restos del c3entro comercial…con los ojos brillando en un verde mas oscuro y su cabello ardiendo como flama…/**

**_hump!...ya entiendo asi que esto es…./****dijo dan mirando con sorpresa al hofa./.**** solo necesitas motivación….para liberar todo ese poder,,,jajajajajajaja..**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

**_alejate de ellaaa….grito Danny saliendo de los restos del centro comercial…con los ojos brillando en un verde mas oscuro y su cabello ardiendo como flama…**

**_hump!...ya entiendo asi que esto es….****dijo dan mirando con sorpresa al hofa..**** so lo necesitas motivación.. ****dijo bajando la mirada en dirección a sam con una sonrisa****….para liberar todo ese poder,,,jajajajajajaja..**

**Sam se petrifico ante este y Danny también entendieron a lo que el se refería…**

**_**** no te lo permitiré**** dijo el chico mostrando una mirada acesina a su rrival..**

**_****ja…****dijo dan.. y tomo a sam y tuck elevandoce en dirección al cielo..**

**_****NOO!**** Exclamo el chico fantasma elevandoce tras el, temiendo por la vida de sus amigos….**

**_No puede ser exclamo val viendo el terrible encuentro entre nustro héroe y y el chico alterno.**

**_Acaso planea…**

**_Si eso es lo que piensa hacer….vamos andando…****dijeron ambos jobenes y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la batalla.**

**_resistan….miserable suéltalos…****pidió el hofa al su "otro YO"**

**_ok .. Conste que tu lo quisistes…**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DAAANNNNNYYYYYYYYY..****Gitaban sam y tuker mienras caian a gran velosidad..**

**_no esperaaa….**** danny se lanzo lo mas rápido que pudo para atrapar a sus amigos, en el trallecto una chica salto atrapando a tuker en el acamino y dejando libre a Danny para alcanzar a sam**

**_ te tengo….Ese maldito!... ****exclamo val al atrapar a tuker…**

**_sammm…..****exclamo Danny atrapando a la chica unos segundos antes de tocar el suelo..**

**_****muchas grasias .. Valery?….**

**Luces distinta….. hablo Danny.**

**_lo mismo digo.. phantom…aunque aun asi no me agradas..**

**_que!...por que….tu..**

**_valery…conportate!**

**_tuker..y…tuker?…._ok ahora que pasa aquí..****quiso saber la chica gotica **

**_jeje si disculpa.. soy agente especial Foley y ella es mi compañera valery grey..estamos en una misión de captura..**

**_vasta!..foley no tienes por que dar información de la micion,,,y ustedes dejen de intrometerce…**

**_por si no lo as notado ya estamos involucrados en esto…exclamo con preocupasion tuker**

**_cuidadooo!...**** grito danny desplegando un campo de energía ante el grupo de adolecentes para protegerlos del ataque..**

**_ ****como te atreves maldito..****exclamo valeri al atacante**

**_val..que gusto..interfiriendo de nuevo en mis asuntos he!.. ya que estas aquí quiero mostrarte mi vienbenida..**

**_alto detente… yo soy tu oponente..**** dijo Danny volviéndose asia el**

**_es verdad… pero si no quieres que ellos mueran as que se larguen…**

**_no… no nos iremos..pase lo que pase estaremos con tigo daany..**** grito sam**

**_sam basta. Yo me are cargo..**** dijo Danny mirándola con una mirada nostálgica y una sonrisa en su rostro. **

**_danny por favor dejanos salir de aquí.. ****desia la pelinegra desde dentro del domo de energía que danniel aun mantenía..**

**_no lo entiendes verdad.. si continuas asi.. el te destruirá y al universo con tigo..****grito valeri deseperada**

**_que?..**** quiso saber tuker…**** de que ablas. Pregunto aterrado**

**_el objetivo de este sujeto es destruir a su amigo para adquiri su fuerza vital.. y asi convertice en un ser supremo… semejante a un Dios.. si lo logra estaremos perdidos. La tierra .. no.. el universo estará perdido..no abra mas..**

**_que.. por que no lo dijiste antes!.. Danny tienes que vencelo..****grito tuker a su amigo que estaba a unos metros del domo**

**_no funcionara… aquel que sobreviva estará condenado y nosotros con el..****respondio foley**

**_pero poque..****cuestiono sam sin dar creidito aun a lo que avia escuchado..**

**_por que será EL UNICO en toda la vasta existencia.. en el universo todo debe estar en equilibrio. Todo debe estar en armonía… ahora mismo tu amigo es demasiado poderoso…**

**_que devo hacer..**** pregunto el peliplateado acercandoce a sus amigos**

**_nada.. ambos deveran ser destrudos.. ambos deven morir…****respondió val bajando la miarada**

**_no Danny… por favor detente…****pidió la gotica**

**_lo siento sam….****le contesto nuestro héroe ****…. solo recueda que.. Te amo.. ****dijo finalmente antes de enprender el vuelo en dirección a su oponente quien ya lo esperaba..**

**_nooo dannyyyyy…**** grito sam con lagrimas en los hojos..**

**_*****lo siento en verdad…*****pensó el chico fantasma mirando a sus amigos pero sin detener su vuelo…**

**_**** que conmovedor…eres patético..**

**_eres un ser de lo mas despreciable.. **

**_ja.. lo veremos chico fantasma..**

**En algún lugar en el univerzo. Dentro de una gran sala, una reunión se estaba llevando a cavo. **

**_Estas consiente de lo que puede ocurrir si tu elegido falla reloj_****dijo en tono serio un ansiano de aspecto fantasmagórico.**

**_****lo estoy.. y asepto toda la responsabilidad..**** respondio reloj quien permanecia firme observando en dirección a una mesa semicircular en la cual estaban los guadianes celestiales …**

**_**** reloj .. ****Ablo una mujer de cabello azul oscuro, ojos dorados, vestida con una toga blanca..**** no dudo que el chico se confiable, a demostrado su valor en mas de una ocacion, pero estamos ante un peligro inminente, la recontruccion del universo no debe ser asunto de humanos. Desde el principio el poder del cosmos a sido repartido en cada una de las variaciones para mantener un equilibrio, una estabilidad. Y ahora ese hilo que os conectaba se a echo mas fuerte**

**_mi señora_ ****ablo reloj dirijiendose a la fantasma****.. se muy bien que en estos momentos nuestra misma existencia esta en juego.. pero les aseguro que ese muchacho jamás me a decepcionado.. y estoy seguro que a vosotros tanpoco , tan solo os ruego que confíen un poco mas. Que tengan fe en el..**

**_como afecta esto el futuro reloj?.**

**_ yo lo siento, señor, pero el futuro se a convertido en algo insierto. Sobretodo para el.**

**_eso es por que ahora mismo eso dos jobenes, ceados apartir de la misma esencia. Tienen el control del tiempo la materia y el espacio. **

**_si logra su propósito todo lo que conocemos dejara de existir.**

**_ todo, absolubtamente todo jiarara en un torbellino de complementación. El poder para crear o destruir en sus manos.**

**_ debemos tomar una decisión antes de que eso suceda.**

**_ esto es demasiado peligroso. **

**_un humano no debe conocer el poder..**** hablo otro anciano fantasma de cabellos oscuros.**

**_****ningun ser avia representado tal amenasa…**** exclamo todo el consejo a voz de coro..**

**_**** a que conclusión os abeis llegado..**

**_ …**

**Danny miraba a su oponente. A pesar de ser semejantes ambos peleaban por una razón distinta..el bien contra el mal.. **

**_****ya es suficiente de tantas tonterías..**

**_****dan se lanzo contra Danny enviándolo contra un edificio..danny se iso intangible antes de chocar..tomo impulso y regreso para contratacar con una esfera de ectoplasma…dan formo un escudo de enegia desviando el ataque..luego concentro enrgia de ectoplasma azul en su mano derecha y la expandió asta formar una espada que resplandecía..danny también hiso lo mismo con una esfera de ectoplasma verde .ahora ambos luchaban chocando sus espadar de enrgia la gente de la ciudad comenzó a correr por las calles mientras que los ataques resonaban por todo el lugar como si de grandes truenos se tratacen. Muchos curiosos comensaron a grabar el acontecimiento. Pronto reporteros de todos lados comensaron a impartir la noticia..**

**Los hombres de blanco hisieron su aparacion seguidos por la camioneta de los fenton que interfirió entre la multitud.. **

**_ ****donde esta mi niño..****grito madie con desesperación…**

**_****ayudenlo por favor gritaron los jobenes atrapados dentro del domo…**

**_no.. no pueden,,nadie puede.. dijo val..**

**_saquen a todos de aquí_****pidio el hofa a los hombres de gobierno **

**_****los hombres de blanco al ver que la ciudad comensaba a desboronace por el poder de los impactos, sonaron la alarma de emergencias evacuando a todos los avitantes.. Danny libero a sus amigos del domo.. la gente comenzó a correr a las afueras de amity parck. Tras liverarce sam quiso entrar a donde Danny pero este levanto un nuevo domo esta vez para quedar dentro y evitar que los ciudadanos entracen, sam comenzó a golpear para tratar de entrar..**

**_****no pueden dejarlo ahí..ayudenlo… gritaron los amigos de hofa**

**_la prioridad es la protección de las personas_ repondio un hombre de blanco..**

**_nooo mi niñoooo_ gritaba nadie en los brazos de jack tratando de liverarce para ir por su hijo.. jack conprendia la situación y a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo al ver a su hijo enfrentarse a alguien poderoso, tenia que reponerse y mostrar serenidad.**

**_madie calmate_le dijo jack_ se que nuestro hijo puede acerlo…**

**_tu puedes hermanito_ dijo jaz mirando al cielo donde su hermano menor convatia.**

**_demonios esto esta fuera de nuestro control Foley..**

**_ni que lo digas.. y ahora que se supone que agamos**

**_te lo dije, el protocolo apesta.**

**_sht! Es el capitán. Me envio una nueva orden.**

**_ cual?**

**_!... confinamiento total.**

**_ **** Danny continuava peleando.. tomo aire y lanzo su lamento fantasmal, el otro chico también lanzo un lamento fantasma, ambos ataques chocaron produciendo una onda expanciba de poder que devasto todo a su alrededor..**

**_ ****cuando te daras cuenta. Tienes el poder, yo tengo el conocimiento. No puedes huir al futuro.**

**_ ya lo ise una vez.**

**_ no es igual. Yo no soy tu "futuro" soy tu presente. Aqui y ahora. Ríndete. No hay por que luchar. **

**_ de que diablos ablas.**

**_ vamos Daniel, no te as dado cuenta? No bengo de un posible futuro. Tampoco desaparecere si tomas otras desiciones, soy mas que eso. Nisiquiera reloj puede intervenir en esto. Ya no puede controlarnos. Ni el tiempo ni nuestro futuro. No lo vez, tu y yo somos la unión del universo. Estamos incompletos. Pero al unirnos, al unirnos seremos Dios.**

**_esto es absurdo. **

**_ claro que no. Acabar con tigo es solo el paso final, para la próxima evolución. Ya no sere un simple humano. Todo el poder será mio.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 7**_

**_ vamos Daniel, no te as dado cuenta? No bengo de un posible futuro. Tampoco desaparecere si tomas otras desiciones, soy mas que eso. Nisiquiera reloj puede intervenir en esto. Ya no puede controlarnos. Ni el tiempo ni nuestro futuro. No lo vez, tu y yo somos la unión del universo. Estamos incompletos. Pero al unirnos, al unirnos seremos Dios.**

**_esto es absurdo. **

**_ claro que no. Acabare con tigo.. eso solo será el paso final, para la próxima evolución. Ya no sere un simple humanoni un hibrido. Todo el poder será mio.**

**_ y destruiras todo solo para eso. Que propósito tiene, Estaras solo.**

**_ soledad?, no conozco ese sentimiento, y enverdad no creo conocerlo, cuando todo el poder de la creación sea mio contruire un universo solo para mi, a mi imagen, no necesito de nadie. Sin embargo tu, tu eres quie esta solo.. es a lo que temes ¿no es verdad?**

**_ no. Yo jamás estare solo por que tengo amigos y familia a quienes proteger.**

**_ eres patético, asi que, asi es. Eres mas devil de lo que crei. Te apollas en los demás solo para no sentir el peso de tu responsabilidad. En ealidad no proteges a nadien sino a ti mismo. **

**_callate!...**

**_ sueñas con un futuro ideal, una familia. Libre de la responsabilidad de tus poderes, y te preguntas si tu vida seria distinta si nunca ubieses entrado al potal. Estas confundido. Y eso se convierte en tu mayor debilidad.**

**_tu no sabes nada de mi.**

**_ claro que si. Ya te lo explique. Yo poseo el conocimiento. Y sobre todo conozco a la perfeccion tu mente. Por que e estado allí. **

**_ que.. **

**_ quieres dejar de sentirte asi?. Quieres protegerte de todo lo que te daña? .. pero tienes miedo. Miedo de ti. Pero mira. Puedes crear un mundo ideal para ti. Podemos crear un mundo perfecto. Y seras feliz lejos de todo lo que te acompleja.**

**_ no caere en tu juego**

**_ ja. Mirate, ya no puedes pelear._ /le desia Dan, puesto que ahora el joven presentaba golpes, además de que el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Sin duda esta batalla le estaba resultando difícil de sobrellebar.**

**_te bencere!_/ proclamo Danny, limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de su labio inferior.**

**_ no sabes cuando rendirte.. **

**_estoy dispuesto a acabar con tigo, aun cuando eso signifique que yo deba morir tanbien. **

**_te sacrificaras?.. patético… y por que por ellos?. Perzonas que no moverían un dedo por ayudarte. Que prefieren verte morir antes que arriesgarce,, no vale la pena que te sacrifiques en vano. Al final todos moriran.**

**_ yo Los protegeré..**

**_ no tienes opción. Durante años almacene el poder, dentro de un contenedor, tu eres ese contenedor. Y llego el momento de recuperarlo!**

Dan se lanso contra Danny, la pinta que el cielo tenia para esa oras de la tarde no heran las mas agradables, y es que aquello podría significar el apocalipsis de la pelea era mas agotadora de lo que nuestro joven eroe podía aber imaginado, se avia prolongado por casi todo el dia y su oponente no oarecia dar tregua, abos se enbestian etre ataques físicos y bervales, utilizaban sin tegua todo su arsenal. Danny para estas alturas estaba mas agotado, su cuerpo comenzaba sentir mas cansancio del avitual cosa que Dan aprebecho para propinárle un puñetazo en la barvilla, el chico salió disparada al cielo, dan se adelanto y de una embestida en el estomago lo lanzo conta un edificio, luego formo en la palma de su mano unos cristales, como puntas de lanzas, usando su poder de crioginesis y los abalanzo contra el joven ojiberde.

_ los avitantes de amity parck miraban con espectantes como su heroe era azotado por el otro sujeto de apariencia impacto que genero su caída, devasto en el trallecto algunas casas y parte del pavimento, el domo que cubria la devastada ciudad cedió puesto que nuestro héroe ahora estaba inconciente en el fondo de un enorme cráter provocado por la fuerza de su caída. El estado en el que el chico se encontraba no era exactamente el mejor, tenia muchos moretones, y podía denotarce su cansancio a quilómetro de distancia.

_nooooooooo! Grito sam escabulléndose entre los rstos del escombros asta llegar donde llasia su novio, al llegar pudo observar como el YO alterno de su amado se dirijia de enpicada contra el inconsiente chico para darle el golpe final, el golpe que desidiria el destino del univerzo, la chica oji violeta se lanza sobre el maltrecho cuerpo del chico, y de pronto ante la expectante mirada de sus amigos y familiares todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta.

Dan lanzo un centenar de diamantes crigenicos en dirección a donde llasia el maltrecho cuepo del hofa, para asi finalmente acabar con su tarea. Y de pronto.

_sa…sam.. dijo Danny abriendo lo ojos y notando a sam sobre su cuerpo, el la miro y le sonrrio sam respondió al gesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**_****lo siento… Danny .. ****_ **susurro sam antes de desplomarse..sobre el.

**_****sam que pasa.. sam..yo..¡que **.. antes de terminar su oracion, sintió sibre si la tibieza de algo que poco a poco humedesia su dorso,levanto su mano y obsevo que esta estaba humeda, al mirar con atención noto que, esta estaba bañada de un liquido rojo brillante. Se quedo de piedra al ver que era sangre. Pero noto enseguida que no se trataba de el. Asi que. En ese momento comprendió que aquel liquido carmesi pertenecía a su amada **.**

sammm,no no no nooooo, por favor, exclamo Danny con preocupasion, se incorporo y tomo a la mujer en sus brasos, la sacudió suavemente para acerla reaccionar,

**_****danny… **hablo la mujer con vos devil

**_¿ por que, dime por que lo isistes, sam,?**

**_ tu siempre lo aces, solo quería protegerte, yo…**

**_sshhhtt! No ables sam, tranquila, estaras bien. **Le ablaba Danny tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que insistían por salir,.

**_****no, saves que no será asi, lo..sie…to dann…i….**

**_sam, no, no, no te vallas, abre los ojos, ábrelos.. no por favor, sam, reacciona, noo por que, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, hno puede estar pasando esto, sam porfavor, reacciona….sam… SAAAAAAMMMMM… **el chico abrazo el cuerpo inerte de la chica, estabes las lagimas surgían de sus azules ojos, ya podía detenerlas, ya no quería acerlo, el dolor que sentía en aquel momento lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, y asi permanesio abrasado a ella, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, podía pasar una eternidad incluso y el no se movería de aquel lugar,,levanto su mirada y la observo nuevamente

**_sam contestame.., sam, por favor, no, no me agas esto, samm.****_**el chico lloraba, lloraba como nunca jamás crello acerlo, lloraba con un dolor que desgarraba el alma de quien le ollese, nada podía compararse a aquella ecena. El tendido en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, todo amity parck fue testigo de aquella agonia, muchas personas comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, acompañando al chico en su dolor, la madre de la joven se desmallo en los brazos de su esposo,tuker miraba con desconcierto sin poder articular palaba alguna. La familia del chico solo podía mirar y sentir que el corazón se desmoronaba ante tal tragedia.

Dan mirava con malicia a su yo, de sierta forma era lo que avia planeado. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo semejante a la nostalgia. ahora solo faltaba que que su plan diera frutos,

**_**** bha que tontería, sufres por un humano estúpido e intrometido, esto es tu culpa Daniel. Tu la lanzaste a esto. Ahora que aras.**

**_callate…cállate.. callateeee… tu tienes la culpa, tu la tienes, lo pagaras…**

**_ mira el lado positivo, O sierto no hay ninguno! Aces un mal trabajo como héroe..**

**_maldito, eres un maldito..te matareeee!_**grito con gran furia el ojiberde poniendoc en pie, y avanzando asia el asesino de su amada, mientras lo hacia la ira y el dolor consumían agresibamente el alma del joven, dejándose controlar por la sed de la venganza y el dolor._

**TE MATARE**… dijo finalmente posicionándose frente a el. Tomando su forma fantasma, ahora el chico lucia completamente distinto, tenia los ojos completamente rojos, la piel ya no tenia su típico tono palido, ahora era mas oscura, la venas de su cuello y frente se inflamaron como las de un luchador furioso. Su cabello ardia como flamas, incapases de apagarce ante nada.

**_****asombroso, /dijo dan/**

**_**** que le sucede?.. por que el**

**_ no puede ser.. a despertado final mente**

_** no Danny detente….. aslo por sam… por tu familia.. recuerda..****_ **le desia su amigo tuker

**_es demasiado tarde. No te escuchara**..  anuncio valerie**.**

**_no no puede ser mi niño, jack mi niño, el, el esta._**susurraba madie sin fuerzas en los brazos de jack,

**_poseido por el poder…****_**dijo Foley bajando la mirada como singno de rendición.

**/Danny permanecia inmóvil ante su oponente, mirandolo con odio, parecía que podía destruirlo tan sol con la mirada../**

**_ te as dejado dominar por tu corage, y as despertado el poder dormido dentro de ti. Todo marcha como debe ser_**desia dan mientras esquivaba los golpes y ataques de chico, quien atacaba como una bestia salvage ataca a su presa. Puesto que ahora era completamente inconsiente de sus acciones**.**

**_****suficiente, ****/**exclamo dan extendiendo su mano frente al hofa, y al instante su cuerpo se inmoviliso. Aun poniendo resistencia, no pudo liberarse de esas ataduras invicibles que le mantenían atado./ **la mente gobierna el cuerpo**. /exclamo. Luego tomo un pequeño objeto que cargaba en el cinturón. Era una pequeña esfera

**_****que esta aciendo…**

**_diablos ese maldito**

**_es tiempo..la hora prometida finalmente a llegado..**/dan tomo la pequeña esfera y la envolvió en energía, la cual tomo un color oscuro profundo luego floto por si misma frente a el, y con un movimiento de su mano, la esfera se dividió en 5 mas pequeñas. Cada una jiraba en torno a Danny por debajo de sus pies, de pronto dejaron de jirar y cada una se abrió formando una pequeña flor. Luego una línea de enrgia unió a cada una de Las cinco asta que formaron una especie de pentagrama bajo los pies del hofa, un capullo de enrgia oscura envolvió a Danny, dan se acerco lentamente asta estar lo suficientemente cerca de el hofa, extendió su mano, y se dejo absorver por aquel extraño capullo, el cual resplandesio con tal intensidad que muchos tuvieron que serrar los hojos para no ser lastimados por la luz. las personas que aun permanecían en el lugar, no entendían nada de lo que sucedia en las alturas del cielo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**_hola.. Antes que nada, quiero dar gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer.. **_

_**No soy buena en esto, si se que tengo muchos errores en mi ortografía, e tratado de ir arreglándolos poco a poco. Y bueno no se cuantos capítulos mas tendré que hacer. **_

_**Tuve que estudiar un poco para hacer este cap, que si bien no expresa todo lo que quiero plantear, espero que puedan entenderlo. **_

_**Si quieren abofetearme, y/o matarme. Háganlo… si gustan opinar y preguntar con gusto responderé.. **_

_**Los asteriscos (**_**) indican pensamientos de los personajes**_

_**(_) dialogo de los personajes.**_

_**Y bueno ya es asta demás decir que **_

_**Danny phantom y personajes no me pertenecen sino al grandioso señor hartman..**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

**El espíritu es fuerte, la mente y el corazón también, pero si pierdes tu fe, sin lugar a dudas pierdes la esperanza.**

**Desde el principio, te negaste y rechazaste a tu YO interior, te serraste a enfrentarte al mundo. Ahora que as perdido lo que te anclaba a el mundo real. Perdiste tu fortaleza. **

**Soñabas con u mundo realizado, sin preocupaciones, sin amenazas.**

**Estoy aquí para eso. Dos mentes no pueden coexistir en un mismo cuerpo. Tampoco el alma. Tu elegiste. Yo solo te he puesto en el camino.**

**Solo cumpliré tu deseo. El deseo de tu corazón. Anda, sueña, sueña con el mundo que as querido desde siempre. Sueña eternamente, alma triste. Serás prisionera de tus propios deseos. Tan solo, sueña.. Sueña….**

_Soledad…_

_Oscuridad.._

_Silencio.._

_Hera todo lo que el joven percibía. No avía nada, ni nadie, en aquel abismo infinito. _

_**No, yo no debo perder… yo, no, Sam, lo siento no, pude protegerte, si no pude proteger una sola persona .¿como podre salvar a cientos? yo solo quiero.. Estar. Con ti go… amada Sam _

_Ahora solo siento… soledad?.. esto es morir?.. si es así, no merezco la paz.. __ todo es tan cálido, … yo.. Podría estar aquí.. no siento fuerzas para continuar.. mi cuerpo no me obedece…. no puedo hacerlo… ¿debería?... he fallado que propósito tiene?.. si no pude proteger a nadie…**_

**Danny,_**

__quien?_

**Danny._**

**_**yo?

**Regresa._**

_De pronto todos sus sentidos volvieron a el, golpeándole un sin fin de sonidos, provenientes a su alrededor. Un fuerte resplandor no le permitía, levantarse, pero noto como cada momento sus sentidos se agudizaban más y mas._

**_****donde, que es este escándalo. Que es? _que es?...** /se preguntaba el chico/

**_Danny, despierta**

**_**quienes… me llaman

**_danny, Danny…o dios Tucker crees que este bien?**

**_**_ya boy.. esperen.._

**_ yo no se, que aremos.**

**_ fue mi culpa nunca debí decirle que entrara a ese estúpido portal**

**_ tranquilízate sam estará bien, además como íbamos a saber que esto sucedería.**

**_sam, tuker, chicos….. **

**_danny gracias al sielo estas bien, como te sientes,?**

**_a estoy bien que paso?**

**_ lo siento mucho fue mi culpa, Danny yo, nunca devi pedirte que entraras….**

**_entrar a donde?**

**_al portal.. **

**_que, eso fue ase 4 años, esperen y que paso, gane?. **

**_de que ablas viejo?**

**_de mi otro yo… el y yo estábamos peleando, la ciudad estaba siendo destruida, y luego sam….. esperen ustedes se ven mas jobenes, ¿Qué les paso?**

**_creo que si se siente mal…**

**_no estoy bien, quiero saber que ha pasado.. donde esta ese malvado yo..**

**_danny no hay tal cosa, tranquilisate, todo esta bien ahora…**

**_¿que?.. NO! … yo soy un mitad fantasma!.. lo recuerdan?.. peleo por el bien de la gente, y para protegerlos a ustedes.**

**_creo que estabas soñando viejo,**

**_no no fue un sueño. Yo hera un héroe, tenia poderes fantasmales, y la gente sabia mi secreto, y yo estaba peleando, con migo..m..mismo…**

**_ Danny, fue un sueño… quisas te sucedió acausa del accidente, debemos llevarte al hospital.**

**_NO! YO NO QUIERO IR A UN HOSPITAL… ESTO NO ESTA BIEN..¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?.../**gritaba el chico histérico, mirando a sus amigos/

**_danny por favor me estas asustando.. Tranquilízate..**/pidió sam asustada/

**_ llamare a sus padres!/**dijo Tucker nervioso/

**_ NO estoy bien, yo, debi soñar todo eso. /**dijo el pelinegro recobrando un poco la calma/

**_ Bien entonces salgamos de aquí..**/pidió sam/

**_ que tal si jugamos videojuegos en el centro comercial..escuche que abrirían un nuevo centro para aficionados, /**propuso el choco de anteojos/

**_disculpen, yo.. yo ire a descanzar..**

**_si, Seguro que ya te sientes mejor.**

**Si tranquila, ****dijo Danny dándole una sonrisa tranquila..**

**_no se que este pasando, este soy yo, el viejo yo, y mi vida, talvez realmente todo fue un sueño****. /se decía el oji azul, mirándose en el espejo de su avitacion/. **

**por las calles de la ciudad cierto adolecente de ojos azules camina algo pensativo.**

**_ **han pasado ya dos semanas del accidente en el laboratorio de mis padres, y todo a vuelto a la normalidad, mis padres desmantelaron el laboratorio por que se dieron cuenta que solo era una mal inversión, ahora están trabajando como químicos en el laboratorio axiom, a pesar de todo no puedo evitar sentir este vacio dentro de mi, algo, algo dentro de mi, no se que es, cuando intento pensar en ese sueño me siento extraño, ajeno a todo, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso ese dia, ya en realidad no recuerdo aquel extraño sueño, por que finalmente solo fue eso, un mal sueño. He vuelto a mi vida cotidiana, este mundo esta bien asi, soy feliz, eso es todo lo que deseo. Lo único es este molesto dolor de cabeza que no me deja en paz, no me deja pensar, maldición! , pero ya no importa. Ahora todo esta bien.

**_**** hola Danny, que te pasa te ves algo distraído, /**_le hablo la gótica /_** ya te sientes mejor**

**_ hola sam, he no no te preocupes, estoy bien./** le dijo el chico mostrándole una sonrisa

**_ sam yo quiero decirte que yo…te..**

**_ hola chicos, que creen acaba de salir una nueva versión de mi PDA. En el mercado, y yo sere el primero en conseguir una. Heee, que interrumpí algo? **/hablo un chico de tés morena,/

**_ no claro que no**

**_ **_un sonido los saco de la conversación, y notaron que ya estaban en la puerta del colegio, por lo que el sonido estrepitoso que se escuchaba por todo el lugar Hera la campana que señalaba el comienzo de las clases._

**_ bien chicos les veré e el almuerzo, me voy a mi clase.**

**_ ok asta luego.. **/ se despidió Tucker

**_ si asta luego..**/ le dijo Danny siguiéndola con la mirada. Asta perderla de vista. Luego ambos siguieron su camino por en dirección a su salón.

**Oye viejo quita esa cara, pareces un fantasma.. **/le decía su mejor amigo mientras entraban al salón de clases.

**_que? Fantasma… **/dijo el ojo azul dando un respingo y colocándose e su habitual pose de pelea.

**_ oye, oye tranquilízate, es solo una expresión, **/le dijo tuker algo preocupado por la resiente actitud del chico.

**_s… si. Yo lo siento… **/le respondió Danny mirando a su compañero **pero sabes?. He estado pensando, sobre lo que paso. **

**_ viejo sigues pensando que "eso" fue real?, fue solo un sueño… este es el mundo real..**

**_si, **

**_el mundo que deseabas_**

**_hee?..**/se detuvo Danny, esa voz no había sido la de su amigo, mas bien sonó como un leve susurro en el viento, algo casi imperceptible, algo que solo el pudo escuchar../** **¿**Qué?, ¿que fue eso?, esa voz, ¿_abra sido mi imaginación?*__*****_/pensó el chico /

**_hey!...hey!.. oye que te pasa, **/le sacudió su amigo tratando de llamar su atención/

**_s..si.. si yo.. apenas y recuerdo eso, pero aun asi, fue tan real,./**_dijo ignorando la voz y volviendo a la conversación con su amigo/_

**_es enserio viejo, olvídalo, solo en sueños serias un hibrido humano-fantasma.**

**_ si, lo se, solo f..fue. un sueño ¿verdad?**

****_****un mundo de mentira****_****

**_****he? **de nuevo, lo escuche, esa voz suena igual a la…****

****_****una fantasía****_****

_/__volvio a hablar ña voz, el chico molesto y atormentado _

_se jiro para encarar a quien le ablaba/_

**_ ****no, no es verdad! Yo..**

**_el mundo que deseabas_**

****_****un mundo de mentira****_****

****_****una fantasía****_****

_/grande fue su sorpresa al ver que nadie mas parecía escuchar la voz que insistia con mas fuerza/_

**_****HAAAA! Que, me esta pasando!**/grito el chico sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, serrando sus ojos, como tratando de alejar el dolor de esa manera… el mundo a su alrededor pareció congelarse, todo se detuvo en en tiempo. Poco a poco las formas se asían mas y mas difusas asta perderse por completo, mientas que la luz aumentaba mas y mas asta que ya no hubo nada mas que el. Pero el ni siquiera lo avía notado, seguía inclinado, apretando los parpados mas fuerte, cubriendo sus oídos, la voz le taladraba el sentido, le dolía, no quería oírla mas, pero estaba ahí, constante en su cabeza las mismas palabras una y otra vez, como una cinta repitiéndose, cada vez mas rápido, y una extraña silueta lo contemplaba con lastima desde el fondo, las voces se asían cada ves mas rápido casi podrían ser dichas al mismo tiempo.. pero cada ves era mas y mas doloroso para el /

**_el mundo que deseabas_**

****_****un mundo de mentira****_****

****_****una fantasía****_****

**_el mundo que deseabas_**

****_****un mundo de mentira****_****

****_****una fantasía****_****

_**basta!**/pedía el chico/

**_****_el mundo que deseabas_**

****_****un mundo de mentira****_****

****_****una fantasía****_****

**_****por favor**

**_el mundo que deseabas_**

****_****un mundo de mentira****_****

****_****una fantasía****_****

**_****BASTA AS QUE SE DETENGAAAAAA! **/grito con todas sus fuerzas /

_/abrió los ojos de golpe, y se encontró con un techo blanco, se incorporo lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces, y finalmente compendio donde estaba./

**_ es la enfermería, como…**

**_el señor lancer..el te trajo, estas algo pesado sabes, deberías ejercitarte**

**_gracias, lo tomare en consideración, dime que paso?**

**_¿no lo recuerdas?, nos diste un buen susto, te desmallaste en pleno corredor de la escuela.**

**_haa si?, **

**_si, y dime, que te sucedió,**

**_yo, no se,**

**_esto es mi culpa..Danny**

**_sam, ¿por que?**

**_ por el accidente, **

**_el accidente! **

**_sabes, tuviste suerte, pudiste morir, **

**_lo se, pero stoy bien **

**_no, tu crees, que lo estas.**

**_vamos no es nada, probablemente fue por que pase una mala noche. Estoy bien.**

**_danny si algo te pasara yo..**

**_tranquila, nada pasara. Yo siempre estaré con tigo..**

El tiempo continuo su trayecto, el chico cada dia se integraba mas al mundo, olvidando, alejándose mas de aquella voz, tardo un poco, pero finalmente avía aceptado que toda su vida avia sido un simple sueño, y se aferro a esa idea. Asta olvidarla por completo. Ahora hera mas feliz de lo que nunca avía imaginado, aquel dia en la enfermería, avia dado inicio a una relasion con su amiga. Su amigo Tucker casi se infarta de la emoción cuando le dieron la noticia dos días después, ya no a avía nada mas que el chico pudiera desear. Finalmente Hera feliz.

**Caminaba por la calle tres adolecente, dos chicos y una chica. **

**_en serio, no es justo..**

**_ooh vamos, solo debes tener paciencia.**

**_si, apuesto que tu media naranja aun no se a decidido..**

**_si pero mientras se decide, yo sigo solo**

**_jajajaja…**/rieron sus amigos al mismo tiempo/

**_no le veo la gracia.. ¿Qué tengo q hacer?...¿desmayarme en un pasillo? **/dijo el chico de la boina/

**_jajajajajaja .. pues inténtalo a mi me funciono!**

**_ejem!****/**llamo la atención la oji violeta/

**_mph!.. si bueno, no es que fuera a propósito..**/se disculpo en seguida el chico de ojos azules/

**_bien, pero , que no vuelva a suceder. Entendido?../**dijo la chica besando los labios de su novio..

**_oigan, no coman pan frente a los pobres! **/hablo el moreno asiendo un puchero con su cara,/

**_ok. Tu actitud, esta comenzando a molestarme!. Vamos**

**_a..ah. Donde sam?**

**_a conseguirte una novia!**

**_en serio!?**

**_si, vamos…. Danny te vere mas tarde..**

**_ ok. Solo. Cuídate.**

**_si no te preocupes,.. vamos tuck!**

**_****mi vida finalmente a regresado a la normalidad**_

_**eso es lo que piensas!**

**_he?. **

**_despierta!_**

**_lo estoy!**

**_no, no lo estas, **

**_ya basta quie eres!**

**_Yo soy_**

**_no,, no puede ser.. tu eres.. como es posible**

**_tan solo mira a tu alrededor. Crees que realmente esto esta bien?_**

**_ este mundo es**

**_solo un sueño_**

_/le hablo flotando frente a el, con una expresión seria/_

**_y tu eres /**_dijo el joven mirándolo algo desconcertado/_

**_soy tu, _**

**/**_le afirmo con seguridad el chico, _

**_no, no, no. Eso no es posible! Tu luces diferente a mi. **_/__dijo el azabache viendo tímidamente al sujeto frente a tal como lo afirmaba era idéntico a el, a esepcion de sus ojos que brillaban con la intensidad de una esmeralda verde y su asombroso cabello blanco, /_

**_no, ambos somos uno, _ /**_hablo de nuevo el chico,/_

**_NO!..**

**_desde el accidente, somos uno,_**

**_eso fue solo un sueño..no es verdad.**_/afirmo el oji azul/_

**_mírate, negando todo otra vez_**

**/**_le dijo el peli blanco con un deje de decepción/_

**_¿por que?**

**_por que mientras juegas al "feliz" muchas personas sufren_**

**Haya afuera esta el mundo real. **

**_¿yo, no puedo hacer nada_**

**_si, tienes razón. No aras nada con esa actitud_**

**Acaso ya te olvidaste, olvidaste a tu familia, a tus amigos?, a las personas**

**Que te aman. Por las que vale la pena luchar.**

**_ m..mi. f..familia?.. **

**_si, tu mama y papa, jaz, Tucker, sam_**

**_sam!.. pero ella esta..**

**_se sacrifico por ti.**

**Al menos as lo por ella.**

**_no, no puedo..**

**_si ya veo_**

**_no no entiendes!, no se como hacerlo. **

**_te aferras a una mentira!**

**_ lo se, desde un principio lo supe.**

**_y no intentaste volver..**

**_aqui, todo parecía ser…diferente y normal..**

**_tienes miedo. Por eso aceptaste esta mentira_**

**_NO**

**Fracasaste.. Por eso estas aquí**

**_.yo….**

**Debes de luchar. No estas solo**

**Dime….**

**_..._**

**_dime COMO!**

**_tan solo debes recordar**

**_recor..dar… **

**_si..¿quien eres realmente?...inténtalo_**

**_yo.**

**_¿un humano?..¿un fatasma? O un protector de ambos mundos..**

**_es.. yo..**

_/en ese momento un leve recuerdo paso po la mente de chico.. callo de rodillas, sujetándose la sien, retorciendo sus facciones en una muestra de dolor, y agonía.. cada recuerdo, cada emoción experimentada lo golpeaban en una incesante ola.. ya no podía contenerse ante tantos recuerdos/_

**_y…yo.. haaaa!... no… ¿Dónde?.. el..**

**El..la..Laboratorio?.. sobreviví al portal. Y luego..**

**Haaaaa!...duele.. yo.. m..me convertí en un… h..hofa..**

**Sam, tucker, jazz, e..ellos.. ****el..Asteroide.. haaaaa… ya no… yo..**

**Maldición.. mi cabeza va a estallar…/**_grito en una agonizante desesperación el muchacho, /_

**_continua_**

**_ la zo..zona fantasma, sculquer, spectra, ember, vlad..**

**e..enemigos… yo.. EL.. el otro yo… yo devo detenerlo..**

**_eso es_**

**_si yo, tengo una misión./**_hablo firme revelando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, /_

**Devo…devo volver! Ahora recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo!**

**_anda ven_ **_/le dijo su alter ego, dándole la mano/_

**_aun hay esperanza?.. **_/pregunto temeroso ante una respuesta negativa/_

**_siempre que exista la Fe _**

_/le dijo firmemente /_

_**fue en ese momento que ambos tomaron sus manos que un resplandor los envolvió durante un breve momento, cuando finalmente este desapareció Danny, permanecía parado, con sus ojos aun serrados en medio de aquel lugar y a pesar de que su alter ego ya no estaba no se sentía solo o abatido, una leve sonrisa y sincera apareció en sus labios, abrió sus ojos nuevamente, y rio mas ampliamente..**_

_**_**_**gracias!... ahora.. se quien soy… **_/hablo a la nada, mientras que dos aros de luz lo cubrían, uno en dirección a su cabeza y el otro descendía a sus pies./_

**Yo soy.. Danny phantom!**

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9

Anteriormente en el único phantom

**Solo cumpliré tu deseo. El deseo de tu corazón. Anda, sueña, sueña con el mundo que as querido desde siempre. Sueña eternamente, alma triste. Serás prisionera de tus propios deseos. Tan solo, sueña.. Sueña…**

**si yo, tengo una misión./**_hablo firme revelando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, /_

**Devo…devo volver! Ahora recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo!**

**_anda ven_ **_/le dijo su alter ego, dándole la mano/_

**_aun hay esperanza?.. **_/pregunto temeroso ante una respuesta negativa/_

**_siempre que exista la Fe _**

_/le dijo firmemente /_

_**fue en ese momento que ambos tomaron sus manos que un resplandor los envolvió durante un breve momento, cuando finalmente este desapareció Danny, permanecía parado, con sus ojos aun serrados en medio de aquel lugar y a pesar de que su alter ego ya no estaba no se sentía solo o abatido, una leve sonrisa y sincera apareció en sus labios, abrió sus ojos nuevamente, y rio mas ampliamente..**_

_**_**_**gracias!... ahora.. se quien soy… **_/hablo a la nada, mientras que dos aros de luz lo cubrían, uno en dirección a su cabeza y el otro descendía a sus pies./_

**Yo soy.. Danny phantom!**

**Capitulo 9:**

**_Que fascinante! Es sorprendente!.. Todo el poder, todo el control.. es mi0 ya nada , nada puede detenerme. Yo, yo he renasidooo!.. jajajajaja Aquel que se oponía a mi destino ya no puede hacer nada.. lo oyes Daniel, no ya no, ahora tu alma se consumirá en ese sueño anhelado. Un mundo perfecto solo para ti. Ahora YO creare mi propio mundo, un mundo donde yo seré el Dios. Jajaja QUE COMIENSE LA RECONSTRUCCION DEL UNIVERZO! **Exclamo dan a toda voz, aciendo crujir la tierra. Un rallo resonó en el cielo, y entonces todo cuanto existía comenzó a ser destruido. los edificios casas y todo cuanto se mantenía en pie se desmoronaban en un ruidoso estruendo. También los cuerpos de las gentes se desintegraban en el aire volviéndose solo una masa de energía que posterior mente era fusionada en un enorme torbellino que giraba en torno a dan. las personas aterradas comenzaron a correr para salvar sus vidas, querían huir lo mas lejos posible de aquel lugar, mas sin embargo, no lo lograron. Dan observaba desde lo alto como la tierra y el universo entero se disolvía ante el poder de chico.

_** que esta pasando? ** Pregunto un ingenuo tuker**... acaso es nuestro fin?**

**_ ese..ese es Danny? ** Hablo con temor jack

**_ no, no puede ser..**dijo madie llevándose las manos ala boca**… mi hijo esta..**dijo aterrada**.. mi hijo.. **

**_ mama! **Exclamo una jaz asustada al ver a su madre caer inconsciente

**_ madiee! Cariño.. **hablo jack preocupado.

**_ yo lo siento, debimos haber detenido a dan antes que esto pasara. ** Se culpo el moreno

**_ Maldición como pudimos fallar asi.. **le siguió val.

**_ no existe otra forma de detener esto?.. **pregunto con temor tuker

**_ no lo se. No tenemos el poder suficiente para esto. ** Dijo desepsionada val.

**_entonces estamos perdidos?... **pregunto jaz a los jobenes

**_no si podemos luchar…** hablo una voz ronca tras ellos

**_ ahh! Ustedes como..** exclamo tuker con sorpresa

**_pero si son, **dijo jaz

**_walker, skulquer, spectra, ember, ustedes acaso están…. **Pegunto tuker

**_ no permitiremos que ese chico destruya nuestro mundo. ** Le respondió ember

**_ pelearan por nosotros?** Dijo jack

**_ no lo aremos por nosotros, ** respondió walker

**_ pero es imposible, el es demasiado fuerte..** hablo foley

**_ la unión ase la fuerza mocoso.. **le contesto skullquer

**_ Quizás ellos puedan ayudarnos, los milagros existen aun para los fantasmas. ** Dijo reloj apareciendo frente a los chicos.

**_reloj! ¿tu los trajiste? ** Pregunto foley

**_ creí que algo de ayuda no os caería nada mal.**

**_ Bien basta de tontería espectros andando… ** dijo Walker al enorme ejercito de fantasmas presentes, elevándose a un encuentro con dan,

**_ jajajaja no me hagan reír. ** Hablo burlonamente el chico,

**_ siempre quise hacer esto, chico fantasma… **dijo skullquer sacando todo su arsenal de armas en su traje comenzando a disparar. Seguido de todos sus compañeros, muchos rallos de ectoenergia fueron descargados sobre dan, asta quedar completamente oculto bajo la brillante luz.

poco a poco se fueron deteniendo, paso un breve momento antes de que la luz se extinguiera por completo, revelando a un intacto joven, que los observaba de forma despreciable.

_**es todo lo que tienen?... bien mi turno..**

Dicho esto en su mano derecha formo una esfera de energía y la lanzo contra skullquer , la esfera impacto de lleno contra el fantasma asiéndolo caer atravesando una hilera de edificios. Luego levanto la mirada observando seriamente a sus agresores, en cuestión de segundos los demás espectros tuvieron el mismo destino.

_** ni siquiera son rivales para mi..**ablo dan con malicia

**_y que hay de mi? **Pregunto una voz áspera detrás de el.

**_ mph! Tu.. **dijo el chico sorprendido

**_ si Daniel no te abras olvidado de mi ** pregunto una vez mas el recién llegado.

**_ olvidarte. **Dijo con la misma sorpresa** Difícilmente eres como una piedra en el zapato..**cambio su tono a uno amenazante**….vlad master.**

**_!vlad máster!? ¿Qué ase el aquí?** Pregunto tuker sorprendido

**_ eso quisiera yo saber…. **Respondió jaz molesta

**_ tranquilos jóvenes, solo trata de ayudar. **Les aclaro reloj

**_ayudar pero si el es ** cuestiono val

**_todos podemos redimir nuestros pecados, atravez del perdón. **Respondió con sabiduría reloj

**_****lo mismo debería decir de ti Daniel. Frustraste mis planes, me exiliaste y te llevaste mi gloria… ** respondió molesto

**_mmmm si si . Que encantador. Quizás no estas enterado pero no fui yo, ** corrigió dan

**_crees que no se lo que esta pasando, debo admitir que me decepciona que mi némesis cayera ante ti tan fácilmente. **ablo vlad con sierta molestia.** La cuestión es que si te derroto.. **

**_tu derrotarme?, **se bufo el chico.** esto es una broma. Puedo acerté pedazos máster, **

**_bien veamos quien despedaza a quien. **Master le reto dando inicio a un enfrentamiento.

_Mientas tanto:_

**_Un alma con la voluntad de vivir, crea su propio paraíso. El mundo se encuentra las manos de aquellos que tienen el coraje de vivir por sus sueños. Y el poder mas grande que impulsa sus vidas es la necesidad de proteger a quienes aman.**

**_si, tienes razón, pero y que pasara después. **Hablo el joven, observando fijamente una silueta casi imperceptible.

**_ pasara lo que tenga que pasar, no te preocupes, estaré siempre con ti go. ** Le respondió con una suave y melodiosa voz.

**_daré todo de mi, lo prometo. ** Contesto el serrando sus puños.

**_ ese es el chico que conozco,. **Alago ella con una sonrisa

**_Sam lo prometo, estaremos juntos. **Le dijo el peliblanco a la mujer antes de que la luz se la tragara por completo

**_ adiós Danny… **

Desde la lejanía podía verse un espectacular destello de luses en el cielo, realmente asombroso, claro no para quienes estaban en medio de aquel lugar, la que fue alguna vez conosida como Amity parck no hera mas que ruinas, pocas personas se refugiaban bajo el campo de enrgia que reloj abia creado con su baculo, entre ellos los entrañables amigos de infancia del hofa. Podían escuchar claramente los retumbantes golpes que acada segundo eran mas fuertes. Vlad master se enfrentaba en el cielo con aquel que tenia el suficiente poder como para vencer un egercito de fantasmas con un solo dedo.

_**te ves agotado, acaso es toda la diversión que puedes brindarme. ** Dijo dan con burla

**_ claro que no. **Exclamo vlad ofendido.

**_ aun tienes fuerzas hee? **Cuestiono con malicia

**_ **ahora te entiendo danniel, cuando dabas todo de ti para protegerlos** **pensó el hombre de la capa.

No avía pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzó la batalla y claramente podía verse el estado en el que el fantasma mayor se encontraba, su traje desgarrado y/o quemado, su rostro golpeado y quizás algunos que otros huesos rotos, con su mano izquierda sostenía su brazo derecho, del cual emanaba una fina hilera de un liquido rojo carmín, se enroscaba por su muñeca y terminaba por caer desde su dedo intermedio. Flotaba frente al chico, quien le miraba como un bicho raro, algo que realmente molesto al mayor. Pero en su condición actual era evidente que poco importaba eso.

El fantasma mas joven, de apariencia siniestra, mostraba superioridad ante el mayor, no mostraba indicios de cansancio y se encontraba en perfecto estado. Sus ojos ahora oscuros que no reflejaban ni un poco de luz, su piel marchita de un tono grisáceo, y su cabello ardiente como una flama, mostraban que nada ni nadie podría hacerle ceder.

Por primera vez en los ojos de vlad master, se pudo denotar el miedo, la preocupación, y el dolor.

_** te lo dije, esta batalla la tienes mas que perdida..**

**_ que paso con tigo Danny..**

**_ evolucione, **

**_ que paso….con tigo… hijo…. Siempre admire tu determinación y tu valentía.. me sentía orgulloso de ti.. ¿Qué te sucedió? **

**_ ese sujeto del que ablas es un debilucho como tu… **

**_ eso crees?.. te venceré y lo traeré de vuelta..**

**_ ooohhh! Jajaja parece… anciano que no as entendido.**

**_ no tu eres quien no entiende… aun tengo un haz bajo la manga.**

**_ quee? Eso es?**

**_ Ectoraniun …..tu podrás se el fantasma mas poderoso del universo, pero sigues siendo eso, un fantasma.**

**_ tu, miserable…**

**_ toma esto…**

**_AAAAHHHHHHHHH! MALDICIOOOOOONNNN! **

**_ ahora depende de ustedes…. Y de ti chico… **dijo vlad master, antes de caer a plomo en las ruinas de la ciudad, completamente inconsciente.

**continuara…**

_**holap. Disculpen que me demorara tanto, últimamente e estado algo…..**_

_**como sea espero le guste. Saludos a todos/as. **_


End file.
